


Persona

by wifeofstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Damsel Stephen, Hands, Hero af Tony, Inhumans - Freeform, Injury, Jarvis is alive yay, Kidnapping, M/M, Morgan but not how you think, Murder, Ninjas - Freeform, Rhodeys done, Secret Identity, Stephen is blind.com, Tony channels his best girl Nat, Tony is a BAMF, Tonys a drama queen, a lot of suffocating, but has peter parker and Sorcorer Stephen, caring for eachother, doesnt comply with anything lol, lots of danger, peter dgaf, set during Iron Man 3 (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark
Summary: Stephen Strange sees himself forced to team up with the Invincible Iron Man due to unfortunate circumstance and soon enough he falls for his quips and charm. The only problem is he doesn’t even know his name.Then an incident in Japan forces Stephen and Tony Stark together under even more unfortunate circumstance and when he discovers that the businessman is nothing like he expected he no longer knows how to feel.





	1. Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> Persona   
> Who the hell am I   
> I just wanna go   
> I just wanna fly   
> (Love you the most Namjoon xx)
> 
> Watching Pewdipie roast teenagers while I edit this so sorry if the spelling is whack lol. Hope you enjoy!

Christine is beautiful. She's probably the most beautiful woman he's ever seen face to face. Stephen remembers that when she arrives at the hotel lobby in a blue silk dress that teases the ground and glows under the light as she walks toward him. 

He should have appreciated her more when they were together really.

"I can't believe you're really in a suit Stephen. I thought I'd never see the day again" she jokes, assessing his very simple black tux. He had to do some digging to find it admittedly. 

It would be nice to wear a shirt that actually fit the muscle mass he had built since finding Kamar Taj but he was invited to Denmark on very short notice and his buttons will just have to struggle to the end of the event. 

"I actually don't wear robes every day you know" he stops fiddling with his cufflinks to present his arm to Chris. 

She links her arm with his and leads the way to the reception. "Sure you don't. You did good doctor"

"Not better than you" he admits. Her smile only makes her glow more 

"Are you flirting with me?" 

"Wouldn't dream of it" 

He and Christine are very much strictly friends, Stephens very not winning personality and his choice to almost die on a daily basis made things that way. They're both happier for it.

It only takes Chris saying her name for them to get guest passes and be directed to the 4th floor of the hotel. Stephens very proud, she's well overdue for The Brain Prize. He had won it himself some years ago and she had been his date, now he stands happily next to her in support. 

The party's in full swing when they step out of the elevator. The room bursts with the presence of intelligent people with hard jobs having one chance to wear something nice and be acknowledged for their intellect. 

"Let's grab drinks and sit somewhere. These heels aren't comfortable" she acquires two champagne glasses from an ambling waiter and soon enough they find a tall round table with stools near the bar. Stephen finds himself recognising a lot more people than he expected and mostly keeps his head down. 

"I remember when you used to be confident" Christine mumbles between sips. 

He frowns at her. "I am"

"You've been staring at the bubbles in your flute for ten minutes"

"I don't want people asking me about the accident or what I'm 'up to' now" He makes air quotes as best he can, mouth twisting in distaste at the idea. 

"Oh my god" She gasps. Stephen looks up at her then follows her wide eyed gaze to the bar. "Isn't that Tony Stark?" 

Stephen spots him watching a waiter pour a tall glass of tonic, definitely Tony Stark. He scoffs inadvertently at the sight of him. "It appears so" 

"You should talk to him" she encourages, bouncing in her seat a little. 

"No" 

He doesn't appreciate it when she kicks him under the table. "Are you crazy? People would die to be in the same room as him" 

"Good for them" he can't help but observe the man as he bashes him. He seems to be alone and there's something deeply hollow about his expression and he swirls his drink. That's until a somehow shorter man grabs his elbow and they start talking, then he lights up a little. When the new man turns he recognises him straight away, Dr Banner, someone he would want to speak to.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on the thing?" 

Stephen doesn't reply. It's not that he dislikes the man per se, but the first time he ever saw him in person was at this exact event a few years ago. They were both up for the award. He's never liked that he had to get an MD and work for years to get the prize and Stark had only been dipping into neuroscience for two years. 

"Stephen he has the highest IQ in the western world. You're just going to have to accept that" 

"I'll try my hardest" he scoffs again. He knows he's being an idiot but something in him doesn't want to accept, he struggles when it comes to letting go of grudges. 

"You two really would get on, two sides of the same coin" 

"I'd rather be a different coin. In a different currency" 

Christine opens her mouth, probably to say something smart, but she's interrupted by the wall to wall glass across the hall bursting everywhere in a shrill explosion. Their table’s blown over and as people start to scream and run Stephen pulls his stinging ankle from under his chair to reach Christine. 

"Good?" He asks her when he crawls over. He's too low down to see what's happening but he's not letting her get caught up in it. 

"Good" she replies, looking around confused and rubbing the back of her head. Stephen doesn't waste a second in pulling out his ring and opening a portal under her. 

Knowing she'll be safe in her home he stands. It's hard to see through swarms of people crowding to the exit but he catches glimpses of men head to toe in black with golden glasses marching around.

Banner.

Stephen pushes through the force of scared people running for their lives to get to the bar and sure enough he finds the doctor behind it with his head on his knees breathing hard. It shouldn't be too late.

"Dr Banner" he hopes the hand he puts on his shoulder is assuring. 

"Get everyone out. Get out" he growls, pushing hard at Stephens chest.

"Let's get you out fist" that has the doctor looking into his eyes, brows creased. Stephen doesn't let him ask, just opens a portal to the Avengers compound, they'll handle him. 

Now the Hulk is out of the way the enemy can finally be faced. 

"Who are you, what do you want?" He simply asks the group of latex men, standing before them with his hands in his pockets. Naturally seeing a guy in a tux has them off guard, they must think he's just a man turned brave with stupidity. And of course that's what he wants them to think. 

"Tony Stark. Where is he?" 

"Sorry don't know" then Stephen transforms into his robes, closing the distance between them with deliberate steps. "Try again tomorrow" 

Just then something flies into the room in a flash of blue light and lands next to him so hard he feels the ground shake. The form stands and he finds he's standing side by side to Iron Man.

"Can I help you boys?" He says to the men who've now drawn orange swords that glow like lightsabers. 

"Iron Man, a pleasure. Make sure everyone is safe"

"I don't take orders from a… child entertainer" the Avengers deep voice replies. Of course he's an asshole, he's Tony Stark's bodyguard.

"Fine I'll do it myself" he snaps, bringing his arms up then pulling them back down to multiply himself. His new forms scurry about go find the injured or stuck and he turns back to the hostile. 

Iron Man gets the jump on him, starting to fire at the men in black. The only problem is they're pretty much acrobats and if they can't dodge him they deflect his beams with their swords. Judging by the style they must be ninjas. 

Things go a little slowly for Stephen so he stomps twice on the ground and chants to summon purple hands from the ground. They grab at the ninjas ankles and several of them drop their swords as they're dangled in the air. Another stomp has them all slammed against the ground and out for the count. 

"Jesus. Who the hell are you?" Iron man says, " and do you wanna join the Avengers?" 

"Definitely not. Who are these people?" Stephen checks pulse after pulse and they're all dead. It's confusing, he didn't kill any of them.

"Well maybe I could get your number? In case we ever need you" he tries, bending to grab one of the swords with his metal fingers. 

"No" 

"The butt of these words has a Japanese character on it. Kanji I think. Your address?" 

"They want your boss" Stephen remembers. 

The Iron Man straightens. "Who Stark?" 

"Yep" 

"That's bad news. If you're wondering why there's no pulse its electrocution. Some sort of failsafe in the suits" he sounds absent as he swings the sword around in a figure eight. Stephens quite shaken by the idea that these men would take their own lives just not to be captured but Iron Man seems very impartial. Maybe he's seen a lot of death. 

"Where is he now?" He asks, not having seen him running or with Banner. 

"Safe" 

"Does he need any help now, while I'm here" Stephen reluctantly offers. It is his job after all, to protect. 

"Nah he'll be fine. We'll look into these guys" He waves a hand. Stephen just guesses it's handled, he is an Avenger at the end of the day. 

"Alright. If you need me, really need me, the name is Dr Strange and the address is 177 Bleecker Street. Greenwich Village" he says, opening a portal to that very location behind him. 

Iron Man's head tips. "Would you look at that? A local" Stephen can in fact see the Avengers tower from the sanctum roof. It's not far at all. 

"Doesn't mean I'm accessible. Good luck" with that he's gone, back to the sanctum and cutting his view with the masked man. 

___

Apparently not all is cut, as the sanctum door is knocked and Stephen opens it to a red and gold suit gleaming in the morning sun only two weeks later. 

"They tried to grab Pepper"

"Same ninjas?" Stephen steps aside so they can talk within the confines of the sanctum. 

"They're called the Biohacks. That's what the symbol meant. What is this place?" He spins trying to take in the sanctums walls.

"The New York Sanctum. We protect the world from interdimensional threats" he explains.

"I'm sorry what?" 

He’s not sure why he bothers to explain anything to anyone."Why are you here?" The cloak approaches and Stephen holds it by the collar to swing it on his shoulders, it helps him feel more present. 

"They failed to take her but they did get away. That was only 10 minutes ago meaning they won't be far" he replies after a moment of shock at realising that yes the cloak is sentient. 

"So why are you here? Take the skies and scan for them or whatever it is you do" he signals to the door. He’d much rather read than deal with this if he's honest. A couple of ninjas are far beneath his pay grade. 

"That's the thing, their signatures and weapons are untraceable. I was hoping you could help me" 

"You're telling me Iron Man didn't stick a tracker on them?" 

"I did. And I found it by Brooklyn bridge" he produces a small black chip and tosses it up and down.

"Give me that" Iron Man throws the small thing and Stephen can't tell if he sees the way he fumbles to grab it. 

It doesn't matter, he just focuses on tapping into the thing. On closing his eyes he peels through alternate futures until he finds the one in which they didn't notice the chip on them. There's a boat, and buildings in the horizon. 

"I know where they are. Let's go" He opens a portal to Ellis island, right in the Hudson, upper bay. 

Iron Man looks a little hesitant to use the portal and Stephen would sympathise if they had that kind of time. Instead he barges him forward and closes the portal once they're both at the edge of the island, the cold breeze blanketing them. 

"Wow this is nice. You treat a girl so well on her first date doctor" 

Stephen rolls his eyes and focuses on scanning the water. "See that boat? That's them" he points to a shitty looking red speed boat with a covered top heading through upper.

"Okay you're the boss. What's our move from here?" Stephens surprised that he asks that instead of just rocketing off to punch a hole in the high speed engine. 

He can't help his smile really. "Boss? I thought I was a child entertainer"

There's a moment of silence. "I admit I was uninformed in that diagnosis" 

"Watch this" at that he opens a portal under them and into the heart of the boat, right in the thick of a group of ninjas watching two members smash buttons and stare at Nintendo characters punching the crap out of each other on a small screen. 

There's a thick veil of stunned silence that Iron Man graciously breaks. "Dude you're playing as Ganondorf? Really?" 

They don't find that particularly amusing and soon the two of them are drowning in attacking ninjas. Stephen manages to shield all the attempts at being decapitated until there's a soundless blue flash and everyone goes flying toward the walls of the boat. 

Stephen hears glass shattering and when there's a sudden temperature change he realises it's because he's flown through the front glass. 

The waters so cold he almost screams.

When he struggles to get his bearings there's a spectacle of light flashes and men flying into the water around him to be seen. It looks like this time Iron Man’s serving breakfast and he would be ok with it if the asshole hadn't blasted him into the Hudson. 

"You good Doc?" The man's metal hands take firm hold of Stephens arms when he climbs back into the boat and almost falls over from how heavy his cloak has become. 

"No I am fucking freezing you dick" he grumbles, noticing Iron Mans draping a thick blanket around him, probably from the boat in case that this would happen. 

"Has anyone ever told you you are such a nice guy?" He follows him into the boats interior.

"You launched me into the river!" He snaps over his shoulder, pulling the blanket tighter around him and quickly summoning a third arm to push the wet hair off his forehead. 

"Did you want to get decapitated?" 

"So did you get any answers or just the screams of your victims?" Stephen asks to end the argument, dumping himself on the chair next to the steering unit of he boat. 

"They're quiet guys actually. One of them said something about terrigen gods bringing destruction upon me. I wish I was making that up" 

"Terrigen" Stephen repeats, zeroing in on the concept. 

"Does that mean anything to you?" The Avenger pushes a few buttons and starts to steer the boat in the opposite direction it was going.

"It's the substance that created inhumans"

"In what?" The man turns to him and it's very hard to get a read on a guy with a mask on. He has to be frowning a lot though.

"I'll have to lend you a book. Many humans have latent inhuman genes and the mist of the terrigen crystal awakens them, giving them powers" He recalls from that very book, written by one of the inhumans at SHIELD. 

"Is that what you think the ninjas are?"

"No I think they must be part of am inhuman organisation. Or work for one" 

"So the inhumans want Tony Stark? For what?" 

That has Stephen even more blank. "I don't know. Has he ever mentioned them?"

"Not once" he answers without hesitation, as if the two of them share every conversation.

"Maybe it's some kind of tech" Stephen shrugs, bringing the blanket up to dry off the water on his face. 

"Isn't it always?" 

"So he hasn't been kidnapped just for an autograph?" He jokes. 

Iron Man looks back through the broken glass at the view. "No. Just for tech" 

Stephen knows Stark was kidnapped back in 2008, everyone does, but it feels strange discussing it with someone close to him when he's not around to weigh in. 

"How are we looking in terms of survivors?" He looks into the back of the boat to find not a single one of the bodies moving and knows it's a stupid question. 

"Nope. They sure love shock therapy" 

"This is awful" he sighs, scrubbing his face. It tingles, maybe because of the temperature, or the dirt in the water. 

"This is an empire"

"Huh?" He feels small, wrapped in a blanket, sitting hunched, while the Iron Man stands tall and sturdy in his armour. 

"Do you have any idea how much power you have to have for people to follow you so blindly that they'd end their own life just not to reveal your secrets? We're dealing with a considerable force here"

"Well that's good" Stephen mumbles, watching the other man angle the boat toward land.

"The man who spoke had a very heavy accent" he comments after some silence.

It doesn't take long for Stephen to put together what he's thinking. "What are you getting at? That they're not based in America?" 

"I mean there's no way to tell based off one guy but nothing about them is remotely American"

Stephen agrees, their fighting style is completely oriental and the game on the cracked screen is in Japanese. "The plot thickens" he mumbles again, finding more than just his hands starting to tremble. 

"Thanks for helping me out doc. I'll try not to bother you again" 

"Yea thank you. You have homework and I'm due a bath" 

"Maybe I'll get you bath salts as a sorry for this" He contemplates. It's a very human thing to hear from an armoured superhero. Then again everything he says is much more human than Stephen had anticipated. He makes jokes and messes up, he's not a perfect machine. 

"No I don't accept gifts on the first date" 

Iron Man bursts in a surprised laugh and when Stephen catches himself smiling he's shocked that he actually feels comfortable. He's talking with someone he's only met twice and doesn't even know the eye colour of but he's comfortable. 

When he gets back home Wong is waiting and he's about to say something when he notices that Stephen is very much dripping onto the sanctum floor and changes his words. "Why are you wet?" 

"Got launched into the Hudson" he supplies, already heading to the bathroom. Wong follows. 

"You went out with Iron Man"

"Yea. We met a while ago in Denmark. I told you that right?" He's practically itching to get out of his cold clammy robes and into warm water. 

"Are you an Avenger now?" 

"Gross" 

"What was the mission?" 

"Ninjas are trying to kill or kidnap or play footsie with Tony Stark and it's getting out of hand" it hits him that one slip from Iron Man might result in Starks death and as much as he dumps on the guy that would change the world. He created the suit, he founded the Avengers, he's made technological advancements that have advanced the world in a big way. Everyone would suffer without him. 

"Since when are ninjas our priority?" 

"They're not a priority. There are more important things" like a bath. 

"That sounds like an Avenger problem really" he knows why Wong is questioning him like this, It's to make sure he hasn't fallen into that crowd, that he's loyalties still belong to the Sanctum. 

Stephen stops at the bathroom door and finally faces him. "It is, but I have a duty and I'm not going to turn down saving lives even if they're from an earthly threat. It's over now anyway, he'll take it from here. Now can I get a bath or do you want to amputate my toes?"

"No please, go ahead" 

____

Iron Man does stick to his word, he's stayed away from the sanctum. 

The issue is that Stephen is the one that hasn't been able to stay away. He's too intrigued by the terrigen. The crystals are something outside anyone's comprehension that have the power to change a humans biology completely. It's his two worlds crashing together in sweet harmony. 

So he keeps an eye out and researches in-depth, or tries. The Biohacks are untraceable, probably because they all kill themselves at any sign of capture. 

Thanks to an all seeing artefact though he finds himself at an air force base about a week after Hudson and in the garage are Iron Man and Biohacks looking like they're at a wild west showdown. 

"Dumbledore! What brings you here?" he chirps like he isn't in immediate danger.

"The same thing that brings you Twix" 

"Saving Starks beautiful ass?" 

"First of all, no, I'm interested in the inhumans. Second of all, don't check your boss out it's weird" 

Iron Man snorts and rests a hand on Stephens shoulder before addressing the ninjas. "Sorry boys, you've got my attention, and if you want to find Tony Stark go to hell" 

"Our boss is very tired of your games Iron Man" One of the men says.

"Who might that be?" 

Their Japanese friends don't reply, instead charge them. The group is bigger than the last two times but with such open space and no bystanders Stephen can really have fun with his magic. With the sling ring he absorbs them all in a portal then quickly creates a sequence of portals in an O shape, effectively juggling the men in a vicious circle. 

"If you're not already you should actually be a child entertainer, all jokes aside, you'd dominate the market"

"I'll think about it. We need to make sure we get one alive"

"Agreed"

Stephen pinpoints two of the guys as they hurtle through the portals and seizes them with magic tendrils, restraining them to the body of one of the parked jets. The imbalance causes the rest of the men to begin to fall out of the loop so he closes the portals. Iron Man doesn't have to be told to go in on the offensive.

Stephen himself summons a blade and flies into the thick, clashing swords and giving himself whiplash at how fast he has to dodge attacks. 

They're making progress but when gunshots ring out and ninjas hit the floor they're certainly making more progress. After Stephen sends the guy he's fighting across the room with a charged kick he turns to the source to find a man in military uniform with a big gun propped against him, completely focused on the task. Too focused because he doesn't see a man quietly get a jump on him and raise his sword to slash him from behind.

"Rhodey!" Iron Man screams, like he's been sliced in half himself, and rockets to him just in time to grab the military man by the waist and save his head from being halved.

Stephen guesses he better cut this fight short so he simply portals the remaining men right onto an empty pocket dimension and floats over to the other two. The ninja attacking them lies unconscious on the floor.

"We good?" He asks the two of them. They're standing and don't look too off balance. 

"Great. What of the two guys on the jet?" The three of them approach and it's quite obvious that they're dead. 

"For fucks sake" Iron Man kicks one of the blades on the floor and it disappears under the jet. 

"Dude chill" his friend looks very unimpressed. 

"All of you are compromised until we uproot these guys Colonel" that earns a weird look from the man but then Iron Man nods to Stephen and his brows go down in understanding. 

"Colonel Rhodes" he extends a hand to Stephen and he gives it a short shake. "Shouldn't you be worried about Tony?" He directs to the armoured man next to him. 

"His priority is his family. So mine is too" Stephen didn't think Stark would have family, maybe he means his close friends.

"But your job is to protect him" Rhodes gives the golden faceplate a pointed look.

"Yea and I'll do that too"

"So did they come here for you or Stark?" Stephen asks the Colonel. 

"Well Tony was here, we were hanging out before the ninjas pooped on our party" the man has a talent at sounding exasperated. 

"Where is he now?" Stephen wonders. 

"On a helicopter to the tower"

"Then why are you still here? What if he gets shot out of the sky?" 

Iron Man then turns imposingly toward him. "You really like telling me how to do my job don't you Strange?" 

"Well you kind of suck" he shrugs. A bodyguard should be attached to be hip to the person they're protecting but these two seem to be as far from each other as possible at all times.

"Is Tony dead? No. Get off my dick" he snaps, unnaturally deep voice filling the space around them. 

Rhodes smiles all of a sudden and crosses his arms, looking at them both. "Wow you two are a match made in heaven aren't you?" 

Stephens about to protest when he notices drips of blood between Iron Man's feet. He slowly circles the man, looking for wounds, until he finds an ugly gash on his back. "Shit"

"It's fine, all good" Stephens impressed at how normal he is when pieces of his suit are stabbing into his open skin. He must have a crazy pain tolerance.

"You need to treat that right now" It'd take a while to bleed out if he stays upright but infection is a real risk. 

"Will do. Step back Hermione I'm about to split"

He frowns. It's probably a terrible idea to fly with an open wound. "You don't want help? I have an MD"

"I don't pay a doctor for nothing Stephen. Keep safe" he signs off with two fingers to the forehead then shoots into the sky. He and Rhodes watch him get smaller and smaller in the distance. 

"Wizard huh? That's cool" The Colonel comments after a second. Stephen really finds he's entered another world; heroes that don't even bat an eye at injury, Colonels who seem unshaken in the aftermath of a ninja attack, these people are soldiers in a new sort of war. 

"Is he going to be ok?"

Rhodes smiles a little. "Always is miraculously" 

"Right well it's nice to meet you Colonel. I'll be going" Stephen steps away, making a portal home. 

"There's a kid, lives in Queens, Peter Parker. Tony would die for him" he says, staring absently at the blue sky. 

"Want me to keep an eye out?" 

"If you have a spell for that, yes"

"I'm all over it, be safe" 

____

Stephen finds the kid in two days and when he's leaving a Chinese restaurant with an older woman who's shockingly good looking he 'accidentally' barges into him. Being sure to apologise and keep his head down he walks away happy to have planted a defensive tracking enchantment on the boy. When attack is attempted it'll alert him.

He decides that he'll only get involved if he kid is in danger, the terrigen is interesting but Wong is right, he has more important things to do. So only if the kid is in danger.

The kid is in danger two weeks later. 

Stephen dashes through a portal right in the middle of a training session at Kamar Taj and finds Peter in an alley surrounded by five ninjas. You'd expect a kid to cower but the way he's standing it looks like he's about to kick the crap out of them. 

The men all turn to him and groan in unison. He must have made a name for himself in the Biohack community. 

"Wow was that a portal!" The kid grins excitedly as if he's not about to get killed. Stephen just summons a lasso, attaches it to Peters wrist and pulls him to him. His next move is to portal them both to the roof of the building behind. 

"Hey kid I'm Dr Strange" he says in hopes of calming the kid. Then he realises the boy isn't scared at all and it's all very odd. 

"Ooh that's a good superhero name"

"No that's my… never mind, I work with Tony Stark"

The kid lights up enough to power the solar system. "Isn't he great?"

Why does nobody have anything bad to say about him? 

"Well I’ve actually worked with Iron Man, never spoken to Stark"

Peter blinks at him, then bursts out laughing. Stephen couldn't be more confused.

"What?" 

Just then in a fierce whoosh of air Iron Man lands in front of them, one knee cracking the ground. It's becoming apparent that he doesn't know how not to be dramatic. 

He runs up to the kid and grabs him by the shoulders like a worried parent. "Pete! Are you okay? Jarvis told me you're compromised"

"All good Mr, um, Iron Man. Dr Strange saved me" 

The bodyguard turns his attention to Stephen, throwing an arm around him. His metal palm lays cold against his bare bicep. "You're a star" 

He enjoys the complement and he's not sure why. 

Out of nowhere in a flash of black Peter’s kicked square in the chest and hits the floor. Before the ninja even lands though Iron Man grabs him by the neck and hurls him off the edge of the roof so hard his body knocks over another of the many ninjas climbing over. They must have called backup. 

Stephens ready to incapacitate their attackers but Iron Man flies by him in a flash and starts to rip them apart. Almost literally. It's a little unsettling the way he punches to the ground, kicks off the roof, blasts in the face and crushes the Biohacks. So soon it's all over and he walks back toward them with blood splattered over his faceplate among other places. Behind him he’s left ninjas laying next to shattered golden glasses and some in pools of their own blood.

“Was that necessary?” Stephen stops him from walking past with a fist on his chest, wishing he could find eyes behind those bright blue slits. 

“It’s very simple. You hurt the kid you die” He says. Then Stephen really wishes he could see his eyes; is he hurting, raging, is this love or thirst, does he feel anything at all?

“No need to be so serious guys! I’m fine” Said teen says where he’s hanging out on the floor, hands laced behind his head. He’s just like Iron Man and the Colonel, completely numb to the surreal and abnormal. It must come from spending time with Stark. 

“And you're going home” Iron Man adds, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and scooping the kid up bridal style, truely like a dad. 

“Bye Mr Strange!” The kid waves and that's all he sees before Iron Man blasts into the sky. 

“It’s doctor…” He grumbles, brushing off his training robes and heading back to Kamar Taj. He’s really done with ninjas.

_____

What Stephen finds when he leaves the local deli one night is that ninjas aren't done with him. He’s barely taken two steps when a clothed hand presses against his mouth and a sharp pain flashes across his side. He drops his sandwiches and yells into the hand covering his lips. There's no time to waste though, so he stomps on the black foot behind him and manages to duck out of the ninjas grasp. Able to face them he finds its just three, but three that don't relent. He stumbles and struggles to dodge blades, bumping his head on a shop window in the process, but as soon as he wraps one of them in his red tendrils he has the upper hand, extending the spell to the others and binding them together only a moment short of having his eyebrow sliced off. 

Now he really wishes he got Iron Man's number so he could come and deal with them before he blacks out. His hoodie’s wet with blood and his vision is definitely starting to blur. He needs to get home. 

It’s 2am and dark, which is probably why he doesn't see a fourth ninja descend from above and slam him head first into the sidewalk. He’s sure his heads split and his brains rolled out of it, that’s definitely what the pain feels like, splitting and hollow. He presses his hand to his side and feels blood seeping between his fingers. Only colours are distinguishable at this point, there's so much black, and the distant white of streetlamps, and the glowing orange of a blade. Then a clear blue, and red. He’s moving, but not by his own command, and his head's spinning. It’s easier to just close his eyes. 

When they open again the onslaught of white lights makes him groan and cover his face.

“Don't move doctor” He follows the voice to his left, where a man stands in a lab coat with something in his hands. Some blinks later it’s apparent the man is Bruce Banner and he’s holding a Starkpad. 

“Where am I?” His brain slowly comes back online, informing that he’s laying on a metal surface with a curved appendage doing something to his wound. He’s also topless. 

“Avengers compound” He doesn't have to turn to that voice, the deep tone could not belong to anybody but Iron Man. 

“You found me then?” The blue light.

“Course. I knew they’d come for you eventually. You’re their biggest obstacle. I’m sorry I couldn't have arrived sooner” He can hear the suits joints moving, he must be sitting down. 

Stephen musters the strength to tip his head to the right and meet glowing blue eyes, so they can understand his gratitude. “You saved me, I’m not complaining”

“This machine is regenerating your tissue, soon you won't have even a mark to remind you this” Banner informs.

“Helen Cho’s tech I assume”

“Top of the line. We’re ever grateful” Iron Man says. 

Banner sighs and gives the hero a flat look. Stephens neck is getting tired at all the turning he has to do. “Your voice is ridiculous you know that right?”

“Is that his real voice or-”

“Not even close. I wish you’d take that thing off, it's so impersonal” Stephen isn't surprised really, it's unnaturally deep and some of his intonation comes across strangely. 

“Didn't you hear? I have a secret identity” the sarcasm is certainly perceivable. 

“Yea the only Avenger who-”

“Spiderman, don't forget spiderman”

“So you know who he really is Dr Banner?” Stephen asks before they go on too much of a tangent. Before he didn't care but on knowing the hero more it's endlessly intriguing. 

“Unfortunately”

“It was an accident, I was in Tony’s lab stepping out of the suit and of course this one has access. Won't be doing that again” 

“You know what you're such a mystery, what even is your name?”

“Baron Bartok the Magnificent” he replies without a moment of hesitation. 

“You know I could find out who you are if I just pushed your astral form out of you?”

Banners bushy brows fly up. “That’s a thing?”

“Is there anything you can't do?” Iron Man groans. Stephen just shrugs, he couldn't even count all the things sorcery has taught him. "You won't do that will you?" 

Stephen stops at that, because yes he can't see his face and yes his voice is altered but he felt the veil of confidence draped over fear. And no he wouldn't. "Not against your will" 

Beeping fills the room and Dr Banner stretches over to push the appendage up and out of Stephens way. "You're done"

When he sits up and feels the skin where the wound was there really is nothing, no scar, no inflammation, no blood. Truly the only thing as impressive as magic is technology. 

"Thank you so much, both of you" Stephen says, pulling on the white tank top Banner just handed him and trying to bring some order to his disastrous hair. 

"Hey Stephen I never got to thank you for Denmark. You have no idea what you saved me from" The doctor holds him with his eyes and the graduate felt is clearly deep. He sees that getting him out wasn't just to spare other people, it was to spare him too, maybe the destruction he causes as the Hulk cuts deeply into the man. 

Stephen smiles and gives the scientist an assuring nod. Then he sees the time on the screen behind him and it completely wipes away. "Shit. Wong"

"I texted him from your phone, he knows what's up" Iron Man supplies.

"How did you get into my phone?" 

"I work for a tech giant" Stephen should have known it was a stupid question. 

"Well true. Where is he now?" He looks beyond the glass walls of the room they're in and only sees vacant countertops and couches. 

"Sleeping. It's really a miracle"

"Really" Bruce scoffs. 

"Okay wiz let's get you a glass of water or something" 

Iron Man and Stephen leave Dr Banner behind to shutdown all the machines and head down a couple of steps to a little kitchen where his host signals for him to sit on one of the stools. He's still just amazed he feels good as new, like he didn't almost die a couple hours ago.

"That sub’s for you" a metal finger points to a wrapped sandwich on the counter while the other hand grabs a glass from a cupboard overhead. 

"You got it from the same place" he realises, noticing the same orange patterned paper wrapped around it.

"We don't do things half way here at SI" 

"Clearly" he glances down at his clean torso while unwrapping the sub.

There's some silence while he presses the glass under the fridges water dispenser and places it on the table in front of him. It's comfortable though, like everything is with him. 

"Hey I never got to thank you properly for saving Peters ass" he says then, leaning back against the sink and crossing his bulky arms. It must be a nightmare wearing that thing outside of battle. 

"Of course. Rhodey knew he meant a lot to you." He says before drinking down half the glass of water in one go. 

"To Tony. Yea."

"You know you're allowed to have feelings outside of Stark? I can tell you care about him too" 

There's a fraction of silence, and it speaks volumes considering he's always prepared with an answer. "This is getting out of hand Stephen, the Biohacks are going to keep coming for you, and me, and Tony, and everyone that means anything to him" 

"I can't believe I always thought he lived for himself" he smiles at himself for his misjudgement. The media should never be believed blindly and he shouldn't have just assumed he knows exactly what the man is about. 

"Sometimes I wish he did, just a little, so he wouldn't stay awake in bed every night or almost get himself killed every other week" 

"Are you two close?" He has to ask as he eats. Insomnia isn't something you exactly confess to your bodyguard.

"Out of necessity. Anyway, we have to put them down before somebody really dies"

"I mean clearly they're part of a network. It'd take us years to do that, we need to find the head"

"You're not wrong. I have people in Japan trying to do some digging. Nothing yet though"

"So we keep our friends close until we can finish this" Stephen concludes. 

"Meaning you're in?" He sounds somewhat surprised, but extends a hand to him anyway.

Stephen grasps it confidently. "I'm in" 

____

The Biohacks do keep coming; for him, for Tony's people, again and again.

Stephen fights side by side with Iron Man on a weekly basis and something terrifying happens; Dreading attacks becomes expecting attacks becomes waiting for attacks becomes hoping for attacks because he wants to see him. He wants to see Iron Man and every day that the ninjas don't attack he goes to bed disappointed. 

Iron Man had put his number in his phone when he texted Wong and things have been a lot easier, Stephen waiting for calls instead of using artefacts to alert him of danger. But when his phone lights up with the name Twix on the screen he grabs it embarrassingly fast. 

Fights also stop being just fights, they become the prequel to hanging out; Iron Man takes him to the tower, or they just sit on a roof somewhere and talk. He's met Black Widow, who's dry humour was an unexpected gift, and gotten to talk about science with Bruce like he's wanted to for years. He now knows Thor is obsessed with any food that can give you diabetes in record time and that Peter Parker is stupid smart. 

But most importantly he's learned so much more about Iron Man, like that he loves cheeseburgers and thinks magic is creepy and can't keep his hands off the magic artefacts in the sanctum and that he has an endless supply of nicknames in his arsenal. He's also unbelievably intelligent, able to problem solve around anything physical or metaphysical, witty with his humour and full of interesting facts. 

He's also a very good listener and he's gotten Stephen to open up like no one has, telling him about the accident, how he feels about not being a surgeon any more, the journey go Kamar Taj, and other small things.

So Stephen loves life at the moment. But he also wants to stomp all over it because he doesn't know Iron Man at all; he doesn't know his face, the colour of his eyes, how old he is, what he really sounds like, what he really sounds like when he laughs, where he's from and his name. He doesn't even know his name. 

"Stephen" 

At Wongs voice he jolts out of staring at the book he really wasn't reading and looks up. 

"I'm off to Hong Kong. Try to stay out of trouble"

"No promises" he smiles at his friend as he snorts before leaving the room. Despite the frustration life is brighter, and that's what matters most. 

A couple minutes later his phone buzzes on the little table next to his armchair and he picks it up expecting a text from Iron Man. Instead it's Bruce.

Being followed. Walking towards your place

He drops everything and throws on a peacoat over his t shirt and jeans to burst out of the Sanctum. It has to be the Biohacks. 

When he gets to the street corner though he realises that Bruce doesn't know where he lives. 

It's too late though, cars stop in the middle of the roads and a symphony of beeping drowns him. Then black bodies emerge from car doors and sprint straight for him, katanas inbound. 

Of course the ninjas wouldn't go for Bruce, he's the Hulk. Of course they'd be able to steal his phone, he's the most unaware of them all. Of course it was all a tactic to lure Stephen away from the Sanctum where they wouldn't be able to get in.

There's too much collateral risk, so when the Biohacks are close enough he pushes them all into the mirror dimension and begins the game. One hand rises to fold the street, making a bunch of cars rain on some of them and the other contacts the floor to summon lightning. That halves his problems.

He receives an unexpected attack from his left and has to block it with nothing but his forearm, ruining his coat and cutting into his skin. With no more than a hiss of pain he blasts the guy in the chest and sends him careering into a building he's just brought closer with the draw of a hand. The next attacker he manages to duck away from but when he tries to kick his legs from under him the ninja does a summersault over his head and shoves him to the ground. He rolls out of the way and summons a shield between them just in time. He could really use the cloak. 

Three ninjas approach and he summons a blade with his spare hand to slice at all of them, then creates a hole under their feet to get them out of the way, before trapping the guy that he was blocking with a shield in the concrete beneath him. 

He looks up just in time to catch about five guys descending from a ledge and quickly turns the world upside down, so they fall into the sky. He still can't wrap his head around the mirror dimension as he stands stuck to the floor despite gravity. 

When he turns it back the right way he can hear groaning, and finds a Biohack stuck under a car. He grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him out, putting them face to face. "Who do you work for?"

The man says something in Japanese and when a jolt of electricity hits Stephen he jumps away, watching him contort on the ground for a second before going still. Dead. 

"fuck" 

After sufficiently raking his hair in frustration Stephen leaves the mirror dimension to return to the real New York with cars stopped in the street, smoke, the smell of coffee and people looking at him with their jaws dropped. Of course a second ago he was about to be attacked and now he's alone with a slash in his arm. 

Someone taps his shoulder and when he turns he's looking at floating red fabric. The cloak doesn't even say hi, it just sits on Stephens shoulders and launches him into the sky so aggressively he almost gags. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He screeches, trying to get his bearings as they zoom between skyscrapers towards the Statue of Liberty.

Then the cloak starts to lose altitude considerably, going down to a Hudson loading bay at a concerningly steep angle. He lands roughly and his body rolls until it hits a yellow storage container. "Are you on crack?" He hisses at the red collar by his cheek. The cloak seems to ignore him in favour for dragging him to the edge of the container where he can peer at the expense of the loading bay. 

All at once he understands why the cloak did all that and his heart falls into his stomach. At the pier he can see a bunch of Biohacks with their golden glasses and orange swords poised. He can also see a woman in all black with armour on her arms and legs and a huge sword on her back dragging Iron Man behind her with the help of one of the ninjas toward the boat waiting at the dock. 

Thinking quickly, he summons hands from the ground beneath all the people's feet and watches as they throw all of them into the boat. Then he flies closer and quickly wraps the boat in a glowing red ribbon until there isn't even a gap to breathe out of. 

The enemies are quickly forgotten in favour of landing shakily in front of Iron Man's limp body. The arc reactor light and his eyes are off, an empty black. "Twix? C'mon talk to me" he grabs the gold faceplate, ready to use a spell to help him rip it off and try to get him moving when there's a sigh.

"Jarvis power on" at that the suit lights turn on and Stephen falls back onto his butt in relief. 

"Dude you blew it. They were going to take me to their boss" Iron Man groans, sitting up. 

Stephen isn't convinced. "Did they say that?"

"Well, no" he admits. 

"Yea that's a risk too big. They could have just stabbed you in the face" he shudders at the thought.

"Cute. Pretty" 

"God I thought you were dead for a second" Stephen sighs again and throws his arms around Iron Man, realising his fortune. He also realises that the one second he thought it was over was one of the worst of his life. 

"Good thing I'm immortal. Where are your tears huh?" He says when they part. It wasn't exactly a comfortable hug but it felt important to him.

"Currently holding them back" he jokes, although he does feel full with a lot of emotion. 

"I've notified the authorities, they'll come to pick these guys up. I'll be going now doll" He stands and Stephen quickly moves on from the nickname to get up and stop him.

"Wait you- I need you to know something" he's done it. He's taken the dive. There's no going back, he's going to tell him that the fear, the releaf, the wanting to see him every day means something. It means something Stephen never saw coming but doesn't want to let slip away. 

He presses two fingers to Stephens lips and it sends a shudder up his spine. "I know what you're gonna say. Don't say it" he says softly. 

He holds his metal wrist and moves his hand away without resistance. "Why not?" He wishes it had not come out so hurt, but there really is no going back. 

"I- we can't do this, I have duties, a hidden identity I need to preserve as best as I can" 

"People know, Bruce knows, can't you trust me?" He almost pleads at the man. A golden faceplate just stares back, emotionless, just a line and two blue slits. 

He takes his hand out of Stephens wrist and places it on his cheek. It may just be metal but he leans into it anyway. "I do Steph, more than a lot of people. But I have rules, and you don't even know my name"

"Tell me. At least that, please"

They stand in silence for what feels like an eternity. "Morgan. My name's Morgan" 

It's like a weight lifted off his chest, to finally know, to finally call him something other than Iron Man, or Twix. A step closer to being personal.

"Doesn't sound like you" he laughs weakly, legs numb with all the emotional turmoil he’s gone through in the last five minutes. 

"I've always thought that"

The mirth between them dies out after a moment and Stephen tries to search for eyes that he's never found. "If things were different would you- do you?" 

The helmet nods. "Wholeheartedly. And I wish they were Stephen" 

"Do you have to be this? Can't you quit working for Stark, be a hero with a public identity?" He's desperate. He knows it and he has to embrace it.

"He'd die without me" 

That's a good point.

Stephen has to laugh, and his chest squeezes as he does. "Trust me to do this to myself"

"Stephen I'm so sorry. Kiss me? Not too much tongue" he taps the slit in his faceplate twice and Stephens first reaction is offence. How dare he shoot him down then ask him to kiss the piece of metal that's holding all the barriers between them? 

Then he reconsiders. He considers that maybe the kiss is for Morgan, to give him some sort of satisfaction in the face of the situation they're in. This secret identity can't just be damaging Stephen, it must be damaging him too, because he said he wants this. But he can't have it.

So Stephen leans close and presses a lingering kiss to cold smooth metal. It's not romantic, he doesn't really feel anything, but it is intimate, and with that he'll survive. 

"See ya Morgan" he tries to smile. He tries. 

"Bye Stephen" 

Just like that he rockets off and Stephens left alone.

Stephen wants Morgan. Morgan wants Stephen. But they can't be together, and isn't that a fucking Shakespearean play.


	2. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wong! I'm off to Japan"   
> "Japan?"   
> "Japan"   
> "Ninjas?"  
> "Ninjas!"
> 
> And that's how he meets Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked chapter 1 you aint ready for this juice box

In the next week Stephen doesn't get a call, and he would be more anxious about that if Morgan hadn’t sent him a package containing a beautiful double breasted charcoal belstaff with red embroidered buttonholes to replace his busted peacoat. He likes wearing it with the collar turned up. 

So the week after that goes by, day by day, and Stephen trains, reads, teaches and jogs in Central Park. The whole time wondering when Morgan will reach out again.

After 8 days he gets another package. This one’s a lot fancier, a red box with a golden ribbon. Iron Man's colours. 

He takes it to his room and sits cross legged on the bed, placing the box in front of him. With a flick the lid comes off and within is a white piece of card with red detail and writing on it. It's an invitation to Canons launch party. There's also black fabric and as he takes it out he realises it's a suit, with a fresh white shirt and navy tie included to boot. 

On another look at the invitation it says the event is in Osaka and starts at 7pm today, so he has time to consider going. Although he knows really any chance at seeing Morgan is one he'll take.

Then it occurs to him that Japan is 13 hours ahead of New York and that he's an hour late. 

With urgency he throws off his clothes and buttons up the shirt. It's aches his fingers but he powers through it and moves on to the soft navy tie. He's impressed at how good the knot turns out. 

Soon he's in the rest of the suit and running wax through his hair. With a pair of shiny black pointed toe Oxfords he's set to go.

"Wong! I'm off to Japan" he tells him, having teleported to the Sanctums small library.

"Japan?" Wong frowns, looking Stephens admittedly great new suit up and down. Somehow Morgan got his measurements, its tailored perfectly.

"Japan" he affirms, trying not to look too excited. 

Wong thinks for a minute. "Ninjas?"

"Ninjas! Don't miss me too much" with that he's off, opening a portal to behind the building the launch is at. He had to Google the address while he was getting ready to be able to get there. It's a stupidly tall building and apparently the event shares the roof and top floor. 

On saying his name he's let in and when he walks out of the elevator into the gathering of people he realises he don't going to see Morgan right away, not in a room full of suits and dresses. He also finds that he has no idea what this place means; will there be an attack? Is a person of interest here? 

He decides to find somewhere to sit and call Morgan, in the process it's clear that this is a Canon event because there's countless people walking around with the brands cameras taking pictures of everyone. The flashing doesn't ever stop. 

As soon as his butt contacts a stool his hand freezes in his pocket because at the bar he sees Tony Stark. He's saying goodbye to someone, a false looking smile on his face, before turning back to the counter. 

Stephen doesn't think twice about it, he approaches him. Not because of anything other than the simple reality that this isn't where he should be. 

The man has no drink in front of him, he's just staring at the countertop looking deep in thought, so much so he doesn't notice Stephen standing right next to him. "Excuse me Mr Stark" 

"Dr Strange! It's so good to see you" the man actually looks really happy to see him and he's not sure why. 

"Yea, nice to finally meet you. What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you're doing here" He says, leaning his side on the counter to face him. He's wearing a dark grey three piece with a gold tie and black rimmed aviator glasses. Very refined all in all. 

"Didn't Morgan tell you it's dangerous to be here? The Biohacks operate out of Japan and they want you" Stephen presses, looking around for any signs of glowing katanas.

"I know! Fans are crazy nowadays"

"That's one way to put it" Stephen mumbles, not very impressed by how un seriously he's taking his possible death or capture. 

"So he's told you his name huh? You must be special" It takes him a second to realise Stark is talking about Morgan. 

"In a way. Is there any chance you can give him a day off so we can go out for drinks?" Stephen jokes, wishing that could be a reality. 

"Are you asking me to set you up Doc? He can do it as long as it's in the suit" 

He barely holds back a groan. "Does he sleep in that thing?" 

"No but he has peed in it" 

Stephens face reflexively wrinkles. "Gross" 

"It filters into water, don't worry" Stark assures with a smile. 

"You make the suits right? Ever thought of fighting crime?"

He laughs at that, it's a surprisingly nice laugh. "No doctor I can't throw a punch to save my life" 

"Well if you're making reckless decisions like this you should learn" 

"Did you like the coat?" Stark deflects, standing upright. He's much shorter than he seems on television and from afar. 

"Yea it's perfect" so perfect the cloak seems jealous of it. 

"Morgan and I picked it out together. I chose the suit though. I made the right call with the tie, it brings out your eyes" he signals at Stephen with a satisfied smile. 

Tony Stark is in very possible danger and he's flirting with Stephen. Great. 

"Mr Stark I really think you should go back to America"

"America sucks, let me buy you a drink"

Stephens about to grab him by the elbow to drag him out and toss him through a portal but the lights flicker off and before he can even wonder why it's suddenly pitch black a shot of pain bursts across of the back of his head.

_____

 

His eyelids feels so heavy, he can almost hear them as he blinks awake. 

He's sitting on a floor, it's hard and the cold seeps through his slacks. There's a wall behind him too. Ahead is an orange glass, no, hologram. He lulls his head to the right and sees a single bed. On it lies Tony Stark, one hand under his head and the other throwing a rubix cube up and down.

"Stark I fucking told you" his voice feels raw, like his throat. He needs water. 

"Yep. Shouldn't have come" he agrees, finally, when it's too late and they're in what looks like a luxurious cell. 

When Stephen wants to rub his neck he lifts his arm and realises in a moment of terror he can't feel his hands. When he looks down they're fine, all together, but he can't move even one of his fingers. It must be the black bangles on his wrists, they're bulky and have an orange line running across the middle. 

"I can't feel my hands" he whispers. 

Stark stops playing with the cube and swings his legs over to sit at the edge of the bed facing him. "You can still magic us out though right?" 

He remembers when the Ancient One showed him that man with no hand. He's learned since then that yes he could do magic but the only reason was because he still had one hand, with that you can adapt your gestures and still do spells. With no hands there's nothing. "No" he replies, head bowed and voice small. 

Stark doesn't seem upset, just contemplative. Stephen is upset though, because sorcery is all he has, now he's no use and they're going to stay here. Unless, "Morgan's coming right?" 

Stark doesn't answer right away, in fact he doesn't get to answer because people have come to their cell. A small Asian woman in a red dress and the same woman who was dragging Morgan into her boat. She escaped. 

"Don't tell me were finally meeting the Golem" Stark says, standing and putting the cube on the dresser. 

Golem? He wasn't told about this. 

"Hello Stark" the woman in red replies in a voice that almost floats, "Do you know why you're here?" 

"Autographs? Selfies? I'll do both completely for free" Stephen wonders if the man has ever taken a moment in his life to be serious. 

"We will hold you until the Iron Man comes to rescue you, then we will acquire the suit and eliminate him. After that we'll torture you until you give us the information we want" she explains, not changing a shade. 

"Cool but what about Stephen?" He says without a beat of hesitation. Why is every new person he meets more desensitized to danger? 

"We don't need him, an execution is due tonight don't you think?" She turns to the woman in black and she nods. 

"No I don't think so" Stark interrupts, side stepping so he's blocking Stephens view. Is he protecting him? 

"We have you in a cell Stark. You have no power" the Golem lady reminds him.

"I do. You touch him and I end it" 

Stephen hasn't been so confused in a long time. 

"We have cameras on you and there are no lethal objects in your cell" The armour woman informs plainly. 

"I pull this out of my chest and it's bye bye Tony" Stark taps something Stephen can't see. He does know though that there is something in his chest, he's seen candid photos of him in T shirts during his rare scrolls on social media and clearly there's a round thing in his chest. Who knows what it is though. 

The red woman is quiet for a while. "Fine. He lives. Until we don't need either of you. Enjoy your day" The two of them walk off and he and Stark are alone once again.

"Golem? What is that?" 

Stark spins on his heel to face Stephen. His waistcoat is unbuttoned now and his tie loosened. "Her nickname is Techno Golem, according to my insider. She's part of a crime syndicate in Asia and is pretty much a giant in black market technology. It's likely what she wants to torture me for is SI information" 

"Fun. What are we going to do about Morgan though? We have to warn him" 

Stephen watches Starks shoulders fall before walking up and sliding down to sit next to him. "He's not coming" 

"What? He has to, it's his job" unfortunately.

"He won't find us" Tony brings his knees up and hangs his arms over them. He's only wearing one bangle and seems to have perfect control over his hands. Lucky. 

"He must have a way of tracking you"

He takes his glasses off and presents them to Stephen."Completely offline. No chance" so they're high tech glasses, of course.

"How can you be so sure?" Morgan isn't stupid, far from that, if anyone can find a way he can. 

"Trust me Stephen. We can't rely on him now"

"It's Dr Strange to you Stark"

He raises a brow at him. "Awe we're about to spend a lot of time together. Does it matter?" 

"Yea. We aren't friends and you're an idiot" such an idiot. Why did he have to go to Osaka. 

"You do realise I'm going to have to help you pee right?" Stephen frowns first, but then realises that without use of his hands he won't actually be able to aim. 

"I'll sit" He snaps, trying not to feel overwhelmed by just how many things he won't be able to do. 

The next few hours pass painfully slowly. And they might not even be hours, maybe they're minutes, or days. It's hard to tell with no windows. 

The joke is Stark is wearing a watch, but Stephens decided he doesn't speak to fools so he hasn't brought himself to ask. He's being equally as idiotic really.

"Oh you did okay without help?" He asks when Stephen steps out of the bathroom. There's no door operating the rooms with brings a level of intimacy he wouldn't want with anyone let alone someone he only met hours ago.

After a second of thought he decides he has no reason to keep anymore silence. "Yea the shackles are quite useful to hook in things" 

"The girls have really spoiled us" Tony says over the incessant sound of shifting the rubix cubes squares.

"What time is it?" 

"Been 4 hours" he says without checking his watch. He must be counting the seconds too. 

Every time he sees Tony he feels like his clothes are arranged differently, now his blazer is draped cross the end of the bed and his tie hangs undone over his shoulders. He's also let one or two buttons go. Stephen doesn't blame him, it's really warm in the cell with no ventilation. Of course there isn't anything he can do about his clothes though. 

When Tony puts the cube back on the dresser it's completed. 

Stephen wanders over and sits next to Tony on the bed. "You think we're gonna die here?"

Tony sniffs, then shakes his head. "Nah. We're Tony Stark and Stephen Strange. We're good"

"Not if we do nothing" he argues. 

"No we have to wait. The more time we're here the more information we gather"

"Okay do you know what the hologram thing is?" He points to the orange panel between them and freedom. 

"Dense. Basically a wall" he lobs the cube at it to demonstrate. It bounces right off. 

Five hours later nothing happens and they both start getting tired from the sheer amount of inactivity. 

"Doc you're killing me, it's so hot, aren't you dying?" 

Stephen looks over at Tony whos sitting back on the bed and legs against the wall, his white socks black on the bottom from walking around. "Well I can't exactly shed layers smartass" 

"Get over here" while Tony gets himself out of his weird position Stephen slowly approaches, silently thankful Tony offered before he had to ask but also dreading it. 

Tony however seems unfazed, making quick work of sliding his blazer off, undoing his tie, tossing them on the floor and undoing his top three buttons. From above Stephen realises he has tremendous lashes. "Better?" 

"Better" it was a little too intimate but Stephen doesn't feel like he's in an oven so much any more so he's happy. 

"I'm ready to sleep, you take the bed" Tony moves away from it, gathering his and Stephens blazers in his arms. 

He stops him from walking past with his elbow. "No you take it"

"I've been on it all day"

"But you're an older man" 

Tony's jaw drops at the comment. "I'm 43 don't be a dick" 

"And I'm 31. You take the bed"

"Wow I know so much about you now" Tony's voice drips thick with sarcasm and it almost gets under Stephens skin. 

"You're trying to piss me off so I take the bed aren't you?" 

Tony's silent for a second. "Is it working?" 

"No" Stephen scoops up the blazers awkwardly and dumps them on his spot on the floor. He's sure not to look at Tony when he gets his feet out of his shoes and lies on top of the blazers. 

He can hear Tony getting on the bed and feels like he can finally rest. Then a pillow hits him in the face. He doesn't complain, they've met halfway, Stephen gave up the bed so Tony gave up his pillow. 

When he next wakes the showers on. Stephen sticks to hanging out in his makeshift bed until Tomy comes out, wearing his slacks and a towel over his bare shoulders. 

"Morning Tinkerbell. How are we feeling?" He smiles at Stephen very fondly, so fondly he's actually stunned into silence. 

"How are you supposed to feel when you're a hostage?" He finally manages to say. 

"Much worse. I'm really impressed, the first time I got kidnapped I couldn't shower or sleep on a bed" Tony explains, grabbing one end of the towel and scrubbing his hair. 

Stephens eyes are immediately drawn to the blue light in his chest. It's some kind of glowing device with a triangle in it and it really resembles Morgan's chest light, maybe it's the same tech. 

It hits him then that that thing is embedded in Tony's chest, if he takes that thing off he will somehow die. His existence depends on something that could just be pulled out. It's scary. 

He sits up, propped on his hands, at least they're good for that. "What was that like, if you don't mind me asking"

"I lost someone important, who shouldn't have died, but I gained a lot. I changed, and learned to love, and invented the Iron Man suit" 

"And that?" Stephen looks down from his face to his chest, unable to point.

"The person I lost made the first one, I perfected it in the cave, then a few more times, and now it's this. It's keeping shrapnel from entering my heart and killing me" he explains very casually, rubbing the device.

"I can't imagine what that's like" 

"Yea it's a unique experience. Come" He makes a beckoning gesture. 

Stephen frowns. "Where?" 

"On my face" Tony says very flatly and sarcastically. Stephen definitely didn't see that coming, even if he did set it up quite well. 

"You're not as funny as you think you are" He informs his cellmate. 

"Really? I'm gutted" 

Stephen does get up, stretching his spine and wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Then he follows Tony into the bathroom.

He just stands in front of the mirror and watches Tony squat at his feet to open a white cupboard under the sink and retrieve mouthwash. Stephens impressed they have that. 

The other man pours half a shots worth of the green liquid into the lid and looks at Stephen expectantly. This is where he opens his mouth, and he has to push embarrassment back to do so, letting Tony pour the solution into it. 

While Stephen works it around his previously stale mouth Tony stands next to him to fix his hair in the mirror, pulling it back with his fingers and smoothing down the parts sticking up. The image Stephen sees in the mirror feels so much like a married couple of 5 years it's very alarming. 

They're going to have to do this a lot. 

When Stephen spits out the mouthwash Tony grabs the other black towel from the rack and sticks it under the cold tap. "Do you mind if I…?" He signals at Stephens face and understanding that he's offering to clean it he nods. Stephens had clear skin for years and he's not about to throw that away for pride. 

He closes his eyes and let's Tony wipe from forehead to chin. He's gentle about it and didn't miss a spot. When nothing happens for a while Stephen opens his eyes to find Tony staring straight into them. He hasn't noticed before how big Tony's eyes were, and they have hazel highlights in them. 

It then hits him that yes Tony's staring into his eyes and he has to frown because he has no idea why. He's about to ask when Tony blinks himself awake from whatever trance he's in and goes back into motion, putting both their towels back. 

"So what's the plan for today?" He asks just to dispel the weird air as they walk back into the main room. 

"I was thinking breakfast in Kyoto, maybe just pastries in the park, under the sakura trees, tis the season" Tony replies, sitting heavily on the end of the bed. 

"What would you get?"

He thinks for a moment. "Apple turnover and Apple tart. You?" 

"Spinach rolls and pain au raisin" 

"You saved it there. I was about to call you a weirdo" 

As if on queue a ninja comes by with a tray. He pressed something on the wall where they can't see and a slit opens in the middle of the panel right at the bottom. He slides the tray in and it's two bananas and four cereal bars. Then the panel closes straight back. 

Tony groans. "What's a guy gotta do to get a cheeseburger?" The ninja ignores him and leaves. 

"Morgan likes cheeseburgers" Stephen says more to himself than Tony. He misses him, it's been a long time. Two weeks long. 

Tony chuckles. "Yea we get Burger King every Thursday night and just eat chips and cheeseburgers"

"You guys are close friends aren't you?" The two of them sit cross legged in front of the tray and Tony starts to peel a banana. 

He stops, considering. "Well, I don't know, we have a complicated relationship. We have fun together but I feel like I spend all my time wishing I were him and he spends all his time trying not to dislike me"

"Why?" 

"He's a hero and I'm, well, you know what I'm like" it's funny to Stephen that he ends that sentence with an offering of his banana. He's really so nice its surprised him at every turn, he has to admit he can't see how anyone would dislike him. Sure, he's annoying at times, but that's as far as it goes. 

"You should give yourself more credit" Stephen says after biting off the top of his banana. 

"Nah. Might give me an ego" 

Stephen snorts and the giggle really comes out of nowhere. Tony doesn't seem to mind though, instead grinning from lips to eyes. It's a flattering look on him. 

_____

A week passes and Golem lady doesn't so much as show her face. Neither does Morgan. God Stephen misses him, the snarky idiot. 

At least he has Tony, an equally snarky idiot. The idiot who he knows too well, who knows him like nobody else does. They've spoken about everything under the sun, from the best place to go on holiday to the worst type of porn. And Tony's had to do almost everything for him, including helping him strip and turn on the shower to then help him get dressed again. The guys a trooper though, doing it all without one complaint and with not an ounce of bad feeling his his bright eyes. 

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever done?" Tony asks before zipping up Stephens fly and securing the button on his slacks.

"This" 

Tony raises a brow. "Really? Consider you've had to listen to me poop"

"Okay yea that's weirder" definitely. Both of them tried to hold out as long as possible but needs must. And despite having four PhDs between them it only occurred to them 3 days ago that they could turn on the shower to drown it out. 

"I bet when we get out of here we'll have like a soul bond" 

Stephen extends his arms for Tony to put his white t shirt on him. He’s not sure if he realises that it's not his but at this point nothing really matters. 

"Oh and I could make tons of money on talk shows telling them that you snore and sing in the shower" Stephen teases. 

Tony pouts. The media doesn't tell anyone enough that billionaire Tony Stark is so small and adorable. "First of all I have lung problems and second of all you sing in the shower"

"You sound amazing though, how do you do it?" Stephen was shocked the first time he heard it, like jaw droppingly so. He could go into the music industry and get really far. 

Tony makes an exaggeratedly smug face. "Talent is in my genes" 

"Slipping in the bathroom two days ago because you spilled soap is definitely natural talent" Stephen remarks, smirking at the memory of the sound of Tony hitting the floor. Of course at first he was worried but when he realised what happened he couldn't stop laughing for two minutes.

"Hey you broke the towel rack" Tony jabs his chest with a finger. 

"Yea that's because I have to get towels with my fucking armpit"

Tony throws his hands up in exasperation. "You never ask for help you know. If I wasn't so forthcoming you'd have the plague by now"

He is right, Stephen hardly has to ask. 

"I don't know how you put that one together. How did you get three PHDs again?" 

"Showed them my dick"

It takes Stephen a second to get the joke but when he does he lets out a surprised laugh. "You're a mess Tony" 

Tony suddenly lights up like a beacon. "Finally! Fuck!" He punches the air in victory. "You said my first name" 

Stephens frown clears. But he is still a little confused at why Tony's having a one man party. 

"Can I call you Stephen now?"

"Well yea, we can't get any more personal at this point" he concedes. It was just stubbornness in the way before. 

"Oh you're a star!" Tony grabs his neck and stretches up to smack a kiss on his forehead. "If I call you doc one more time I might turn into a stethoscope" 

A star. Morgan called him a star, it's the first thing that tugged his heartstrings. Maybe Tony was right, he won't find them. If they die here he'll never see him again. That makes his heart ache. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Tony tips his head to the side, trying to figure him out. 

"Morgan" 

Tony's shoulders fall a little. "Oh. We haven't really talked about how you feel about him"

"It's not that I love him, but he's what I look forward to, the light in my life for lack of a less corny phrase" he explains. It's so easy to just say it. He never felt more comfortable talking to anyone than Morgan but Tony's blown him right out of the water, out of forced circumstance admittedly. He's also just a good listener, never judges, always helps. 

"That's sweet" Tony smiles but it's not right, it's a lot sadder than his usual ones. 

"If we get out of here do you think you could-"

Tony's hand curls around his shoulder. "When we get out of here I'll let you get to know him, without masks" 

Stephens heart leaps in hope. "I have your word?"

Tony nods. "I promise" 

He owes the man the world.

____

He's not sure if Tony's promise was productive, the next couple of days all he can think about it Morgan, and what he'd be like. Pretty or handsome? Deep or light voice? Slim or built? 

"What does he look like?" Stephen has to ask while he sits on Tony's feet, watching him do sit ups. For a businessman he's really well built; big biceps, ridged stomach and all. He makes Stephen look slim.

"Who?" He exhales when he rises. 

"Morgan"

"Oh he's Italian"

Stephen immediately feels fuller than any other day here in captivity with this new information. "Really? With an accent?" 

"No, very much an American. Been there all his life" he clarifies, wiping his damp forehead as he rises again. It's hard doing exercise considering how hot it is. That's why they do it topless.

"Italians are hot right?"

Tony rolls his eyes at the probing question. "Yes Stephen he's really hot. As hot as me" He winks. 

Stephen scoffs. "Real Subtle Tones" 

Admittedly Tony is very good looking, great smile, admirable goatee, round eyes, bronze skin, and with the glow sweat brings him and his topless state he's definitely winning more points. 

"Would you say he's like a dominant person or-"

"If you're asking whether he's a top or a bottom I don't know Tinkerbell, I've slept with all the Avengers but him. He gives me vibes from both though" 

"Have you actually?"

"Nah I had a fling with Black Widow in 2010 and Cap and I tried something last year but we clash to much"

"I mean you got the two that everyone wants to sleep with so well done" Stephen has to say he's proud of him. 

"Not Thor. It might be a good thing though, he drank too much once and decided he wanted the Stark smooch but he's very rough, slamming me against walls and all, he probably would have split me in half in bed" 

"You seem disappointed though" Stephen chuckles. 

"He's just so hot you know" Tony whines, dropping to the floor and splaying his arms defeatedly. 

"Hey do you think the Avengers are looking for us?" Stephen scoots back to sit cross legged on the floor. 

Tony shrugs. "No idea"

"Shit Tony. We've been gone for almost two weeks. You're probably on the news, people that care about us are probably freaking out"

Wong expected him back.

Tony sits up and mirrors Stephen, their knees knocking together. "Yea Steph but freaking out ourselves isn't gonna help anyone"

He's right. So Stephen takes a deep breath and centers himself. "Do you miss anyone?" 

"Yea. Peter. I'd love to hear him ramble excitedly about Star Wars and show me the latest memes, so much. And Pepper, we go jogging in Central twice a week and then get breakfast and talk about life. I hate letting her down"

"I jog there too"

Tony smiles. "I actually saw you once"

His brows go up. "Seriously?" 

"Oui. I was chatting to Pep by some trees and you trotted by. I was too far to call" 

"Small world. We are neighbours I guess" the Sanctum and tower really are very close. 

There's silence, until Tony speaks. "Hey Bell would you say we're friends?" 

"Yea I would" It's still a bit shocking, Stephen was so set on the idea that Tony was arrogant and thought he was the hottest shit on earth and while his humour radiates that character it isn't him. Really he's soft and generous and a little broken but all and all someone you want to be around. 

"When we're out of here would we hang out?" His eyes pierce Stephens, maybe to gauge his reaction. Truthfully he's confused. 

"Aren't you like busy?"

"Not as much as you'd expect. Not a CEO anymore"

"In that case you know where I live, my doors always open" Stephen smiles assuringly, because he feels like Tony needs it. He feels like Tony would doubt the connection they've made out of disbelief in himself. He can't have that.

Tony smiles, the uncertainty fading away. "That's not safe, didn't you know ninjas are trying to kill you?"

Stephen can't help but laugh. "Shut the hell up Stark"

____

Tony and Stephen have a system, in the day the bed is free reign, but each night they take turns sleeping in it. This time it's Stephens turn on the floor and if the sleep isn't bad enough he's suddenly woken by getting dragged by the arm into sitting up and having his cheeks pinched aggressively.

He's about to lose his mind when he sees Tony's face in front of him, urgent excitement gleaming in his eyes.

"What?" He groans, cracking his neck.

"Look around, do you notice anything?" 

Stephen scrubs his eyes with his arm and scans the room. There was a heap of trays and wrappers and waste from their daily meals of cereal bars, fruit and bread. There was. "Someone cleaned?"

"Yes! Now watch this" he fiddles with his aviators then slips them on Stephens face.

Suddenly he's not seeing in the present. He's seeing their cell with the lights off and from a different position, likely the dresser, where the glasses have always sat. 

Then there's movement on the other side of the barrier, a person wearing a black surgical mask and scrubs wheeling a cleaning trolley behind them. There’s also two ninjas, one of which goes to where the control panel must be. Stephen’s intrigued to see that a door sized gap opens in the barrier, for the cleaner to come through. Then it closes and the two ninjas guard while the cleaner goes offscreen. 

Tony takes the glasses off and Stephen blinks back to the light. 

"That's our out" Tony smiles, hooking the glasses in his shirt collar.

"It's a small window. And there's guards" he points out. 

"Why so negative? You got any better ideas?" Tony sits properly in front of him, resting his arm on Stephens raised knee and propping his chin on top. His facial hair is to growing out but he’s still a beauty Stephen has never seen before, society tells them all that an attractive man needs to be angular and young with thin eyes but Tony isn't any of that, his features are much more round and he has crows feet by his eyes. Regardless he’s handsome, enough to make the world swoon, in fact its those very features that make him attractive. Stephens very lucky to be stuck with him over someone else for many reasons including that he’s more than easy on the eyes, he could watch him for hours.

"I'm simply saying it's dangerous"

"Don't worry baby I'll keep you safe" he winks and Stephen bites his lip to not smile. 

"You? A businessman who can't throw a punch?" He quotes from the party. It feels like it was so long ago. 

"I'm also a mechanic. I can mechanic us out of here"

"Alright fine, so what's the plan?"

Tony straightens, bringing his own knees up and hugging them. "It's been exactly two weeks since we were captured, so I assume exactly two weeks from now the cleaner will come back at the same time"

"How can you know that?"

"The Japanese value order unlike any other. Anyway, we pretend we're sleeping and as soon as the doorway opens I'll lunge for it from the bed"

"Then two ninjas cut your head off" Stephen finishes. It's a very loosely put together plan. 

"We'll get past them and find the control room. There we can get our shackles off and get a connection to call Iron Man"

"Great plan if we live long enough to get to the control room" he desperately hopes they can, so Morgan can find them. 

"Would you rather die in here?"

As always he's right, if there's a chance he can get back to Wong and get Tony back to his family they should take it.

"Okay Tony let's do it" 

"That's the spirit Bell" 

Behind Tony's shoulders Stephen sees red, and black. He scrambles to get to his feet and Tony does the same, turning around to see what's happening. 

The Golem and her armoured friend are approaching, and to their surprise they walk straight through the panel like it's water and into the cell. Suddenly Stephen feels very nervous, backing up to the wall. There's nothing between them this time. 

"Stark. Where is the Iron Man?" The Golem demands. 

Unlike Stephen Tony steps toward the woman. It's hard to tell if he's brave or stupid. "You've hidden us pretty well. What is this? Underground facility? Is this even Osaka?" 

Red nods to black and the armoured woman grasps Tony by the neck and pushes him until his back hits the wall.

"Thors much better at this" he gasps, clawing at her fingers.

Then Stephen jolts into action,"let go" he's about to barge her when the Golem makes a gesture with her hand and he hits the floor backwards. On trying to get back up he realises it's the bangles holding him to the floor. 

"Where is the Iron Man?" she demands.

"I don't know. Did you give him your address? That might help"

"Zhang remind our friend of his position" she says. At that the other woman uses her spare hand to pull her sword out and Stephen almost breaks his shoulders trying to stop whatever happens next. 

She holds the blade against Tony's cheekbone, just a light pressure. He seems not to be focused on that as much as he is on trying to breathe. 

"I can't help you" he says so quietly Stephen almost doesn't hear. 

"One month. That's as long as I will wait"

"Then?" Stephen asks, wanting to get this over with so Tony can stop turning red. 

"You both die" she smiles for the first time. It's cruel on her thin red lips. 

"No torture?" Tony chokes out.

"No Mr Stark you'll die with a couple body parts missing" Zhang tells him darkly. Then there's a slight movement of her blade. It's hard to tell if she cut him, he didn't react much. 

"Take my left arm. We don't get along that well"

"We'll see you in a month" The Golem says, turning to leave. Zhang finally let's go of Tony and he folds onto the floor gasping. As she puts her blade away he can see a tinge of red on the metal. 

As soon as they've passed through the barrier Stephens restraints are relieved and he lunges for Tony, trying to get a look at him. He's bleeding from his cheekbone and very much starved for air. It breaks Stephens heart to see. 

"Why do you always have to open your big mouth huh?" 

Tony manages to look up and flip him off with the hand not rubbing his neck. His eyes are watering majorly. 

Stephen has to watch Tony struggle to breathe, and when he manages that he has to watch him clean his wound. And if he's honest he feels terrible that Tony's done nothing but help him and he can't even do anything when he needs him. 

Tony comes out the shower that night in his t shirt and Stephens navy slacks, since they've lost all concept of who's clothes belong to who. It's cute that since the pants are tailored to fit Stephen they swallow Tony's ankles, hooking at his heels. 

He stops at the doorway though, because Stephens been sure to set up on the floor. If he can't help him the least he can do is give him the bed for another night. 

"Oh no sir we have rules" 

"You've had a rough day"

Tony walks up to him with a cross look. "Just another day at the office, get up" 

"No" 

He puts his hands on his hips. "I'll make you"

Stephen snorts. "As if you can" with his height he'd be too heavy for him.

Tony raises a brow and just when Stephen thinks he's gonna walk away he kneels and circles Stephens waist with his arms, slotting his head under his arm. 

"Tony no!" Stephen elbows him in the back, worried if he tries anything that he'll snap his back in half. That doesn't happen though, Tony very easily has Stephen over his shoulder and slowly stands. 

He would be embarrassed if he wasn't surprised. 

Stephen flails his limbs in thin air right up until he's tossed on the bed. It's all a mess, his hand is in Tony's face and Tony's arm is stuck under him.

"Whatever performance enhancers you're taking I want them"

Tony throws Stephens arm onto his chest. "I go to the gym with the Avengers. Once they made me bench Natasha until I couldn't feel my arms" 

"That explains that"

"Okay let me go" he tugs at the arm under Stephen.

"No. I stay you stay" 

Tony turns and stares at him. As he stares back he knows what he's just said, that he's happy for them to share a bed. "You sure?" He murmurs.

They're so close and the urge to kiss those lips enters and leaves Stephen in an intense wave. He swallows the nausea down. "Yes unless y-"

"Yea yea, shut up let's sleep" 

Stephen wakes up and he can tell it's the middle of the night. The lights haven't been turned back on yet. 

He also finds that he and Tony have shifted; the hand under Stephen is now on his stomach and his head hangs away from him. The other hands hanging off the bed. 

Stephen however has one arm thrown over Tony's middle, a knee against his thigh and his nose brushing against his neck. Slowly he pulls away, folding his arm against his own chest and shuffling back. He can still smell Tony though, he has a refreshing scent but also something about it smells like the Sanctum, Maybe that's what he smells like, maybe it's because they've been sharing clothes.

Tony's reactor lights him up, exposing the vein and tendon in his stretched neck and his slightly parted lips as his chest goes slowly up and down. Both of them have connected beards at this point too and his suits him, he looks more untamed, down to earth like he truly is. 

Out of nowhere he twitches, then jolts, and a deep frown dressing his forehead. It must be a bad dream, probably common for him considering what he's been through. 

Stephen slowly slips his arm back on him so his hand rests on Tony's, hoping it would comfort him in some way. He's not sure if he's doing it consciously but Tony hooks his fingers between Stephens and turns on his side, managing to pull him close against his back. 

He's comfortable, maybe even happy, if the smile he feels on his lips means anything, so he closes his eyes and there's only one thought before he's dead to the world. 

What is he doing? 

____

The one night in bed together broke an embargo, no longer do they sit on the far ends of the bed or one of them on one of them off, now they spend most of their time hanging out on the bed talking about this and that. That's how it's been for the past week. That's how it is. 

"I've been thinking," Tony starts, sucking chocolate off his index, "about the Golem lady"

"Yea?" Stephens pressed to the wall, on his belly and propped up by his elbows. Regardless the bed is small so he and Tony are attached by the hip. 

"She walked straight through the panel and she smacked you into the floor with a flick of the hand"

"She did didn't she?"

"What if she can use magic?" Tony looks up at him where he's laying. There's pale green in his eyes, within the hazel. 

Stephen shakes his head. "That's not magic, not my kind anyway"

He rises onto his elbows, frowning in thought. "Wait do you think she's inhuman?"

"Has to be, that would link in with the Terrigen" 

"You think she's called Techno Golem because she can control technology?"

Inhumans have almost any power, from completely useless to completely useful. They haven't been lucky. "It explains a lot to be honest" 

Tony scratches his beard. "This might be a problem for Iron Man" 

"Shit yea" she might turn Morgan to dust. They have to avoid that. 

"It's cool. I'm a mechanic. I'll figure it out" Tony looks like he's trying to convince himself more than him. 

"If anyone can it's you" Stephen assures. Tony's the smartest person he's ever known, they've spent hours talking about science and biology and Stephens been the one struggling to keep up or learning so much from him. And he can see Tony loves knowledge, whenever he talks about a branch of neuroscience too nuanced Tony's avidly listening, to add to his vast intellect. 

They lie for a moment, and Stephen watches Tony watch him, looking from his eyes down. "Your beard is really picking up Doc"

"So is yours" Tony's iconic goatee is getting lost in growth, soon he'll be a new man. Stephen has the same problem though. 

"There must be a razor somewhere, I can give you a shave, 100% free of charge" 

Stephen smiles at him, always wanting to help. "Don't worry about it Tony" 

"Come on we're awesome facial hair bros, it's all we have going for ourselves in here"

Stephen raises a brow at the term. "I don't recall joining this alliance"

"How could you deny your destiny? Look at this;" Tony gently reaches up to hold his chin and turns his head from side to side as if to show him off. Stephen let's him, humoured at the whole thing. 

Until his chin is facing Tony, then he stops smiling, because his eyes are drawing him in. The brown orbs make his breath still and world fade as they look from his eyes down to his mouth. 

Stephen knows what's about to happen when Tony leads his chin closer and he takes it completely in stride. 

When his lips touch Tony's all the air in the rooms gone. It's them and nothing else. Stephen doesn't do anything at first, feeling like everything is too surreal, but when Tony's hand comes up to cradle his cheek he melts into him.

Innocent kissing turns to tongues, to Stephen bracketing Tony with his elbows, to Tony tugging the hair at the back of his head. He tastes like chocolate and bliss ripples through Stephen in waves at how perfect it all is. He hasn't kissed anyone since Christine but it isn't just the time that makes it good. Tony's a good kisser, using the right amount of tongue, biting his lip, slipping his fingers under his shirt.

Stephen loses himself to it, throwing his knee over to straddle him. Tony brings them both to sit up, using both hands to explore Stephens back in ernest. They’re are so hot they almost burn. 

He crosses his wrists behind Tony's neck and as the man turns them over so Stephens on his back he feels a growl come from his very chest where it’s pressed against his. It makes him feel things he hasn't felt for a long time. 

Tony's hungry for Stephen, almost consuming him in every way, and Stephens desperate for Tony, letting him do whatever he wants. 

But it's as Tony's running his calloused hands up Stephens stomach that he realises he's making out with Tony. Tony Stark. And that's not how things are supposed to be. 

"No no no" he pushes at Tony's chest with his forearms and the man rises away, frowning at Stephen. He looks so hot, his hair tousled, beard even, sweat at his headline, dark lips, flushed and wanting.

He shouldn't look hot. 

"What?" He breathes, searching Stephens eyes. 

Stephen ducks under his arm and gets off the bed, backing away. "We're losing it in here. This isn't real" he exhales, looking around like something in the room can save him. All he has is Tony. "I don't ev- I'm s- I'm not supposed to like you" 

Tony scrubs his face, sitting facing him. "Because you like Iron Man?" He doesnt sound kind when he says it, instead like he’s talking to a child.

"Yes! A lot"

He shakes his head, clasping his hands together between his legs. "Not gonna happen"

"Why? Because you won't let him live?" 

"You have feelings for a fucking suit Stephen!" Tony explodes. If Stephen could move his hands he would be clenching his fists, so he settles with his jaw. 

"The person in it idiot"

"You don't even know what he looks like"

Stephen scoffs. "Who's fault is that?" 

"You have me Stephen! I'm real" That throws him off, it sounds like an admission, it sounds like Tony’s saying his free to take, that he wants Stephen. He doesn't know what to make of it. 

"A real asshole" He says anyway, because Tony can't just expect to replace Morgan. 

"And he isn't? Or are you to whipped to notice?" Tony spits. It hurts Stephen so much he can’t speak for a second. 

"Don't drag him down with you" 

"We aren't any different!" Tony insists, frustrated. 

Stephen laughs, and not because anything funny. "You know I was starting to think that. I really must be crazy"

They have the same humour, and they are both smart, but where it really matters Tony isn't it, not with the things he’s saying. 

Tony sighs with his whole body, letting his shoulders relax and standing up before looking him dead in the eye. "Stephen I need to tell you something"

"I don't care!,” Stephen snaps, fed up of Tony putting Morgan down like has any right to, “He'll always be better than you. You're horrible, listen to you bringing people down just because you need them to be as pathetic as you. I don't know how anyone could care about you" 

Tony physically recoils, like he’s been slapped in the face. His big eyes turn hurt and his whole posture sinks, like he wants to disappear. 

All at once Stephen realises what he’s said, what he's done, and wants to take it all back. Tony isn't horrible and loads of people care about him, including Stephen, none of it is true. Tony’s the kindest person he’s ever known and not once he done anything bad to him, hell, he was willing to end his own life just so Stephen wouldn't die. 

None of it is true. 

At a glance Tony changes again, straightening and erasing all emotion from his face. He looks like a robot, like he’s built walls. "Fine. If that's how it is, no care between us" 

“Tony I didn’t...”

I didn't mean it. Forgive me. 

“Don’t talk to me” He says quietly, but it echoes loud inside Stephen. And when he walks past him he thinks he can hear his own heart crack. It burns. 

They don't speak for the rest of the day. The burn only gets worse. He remembers how hard it is to get anything done without Tony’s help. Deep into the night he sits wide awake in bed. 

The next day Stephen does nothing, he just lounges on the bed and watches Tony who unlike him is somehow making himself busy. He alternates from doing press ups to doing pull ups on the bathroom door frame, from solving and unraveling the rubix cube to interacting with his glasses. He even manages to fix the towel rack somehow. 

He also doesn't look at Stephen once, not even when he’s helping him drink water, or doing up his fly. And that makes him hate himself even more. Tony could choose to do nothing, let him suffer, but he can’t, because he’s not a terrible person. The terrible person has always been Stephen, for assuming the worst of him, for insulting him even when he knew better. 

That night though Tony finally looks at him. And he wishes he didn't. 

Evidently he found an electric razor, judging by the sound coming from the bathroom. When he finally comes out he’s wiping his face with his towel, then he lowers it and the beard is gone, replaced by the perfect iconic goatee he had on the first day. There's something about it that feels like going back to square one, when they had nothing between them except a mutual friend. Maybe that's what he intended. 

And as he walks past where Stephens sat he looks at him. It’s only a moment but he sees cold eyes, eyes that behold an enemy. Tony just looked at him like something he’s defeated.

And he has, he has defeated him. Stephens never felt worse, getting stabbed hurts less than what he’s feeling. If Tony offered to carve his heart out of his chest he would welcome it just to make it go away. It isn't Morgan, its Tony. It’s been Tony for a while, and Stephens ruined it because he couldn't see what was right in front of him. He wouldn't bleed inside, wouldn't feel his insides corroding away like this for Morgan. Tony was right, Tony's always right. He doesn't know Morgan turely, but he knows Tony, and he loves everything about him. 

He wouldn't spend the whole night trying not to wake Tony up with his sobs for Morgan. 

_____

When he wakes its with a face stiffened by tears and back totaled by the floor. He’s surprised he slept at all really. 

Tony’s seemingly in the middle of his workout and contrastingly Stephen decides to stay on the floor for another hour. He’d be happy not to ever move again but his face feels gross so he pushes himself up with a groan and drags himself into the bathroom. The mint blue walls look grey now, everything looks grey. 

Tony wiping down his face in the morning was a daily thing that he can’t count on because he fucked up, so he pays his do’s and finds a way. In the end the method is getting the towel over his forearm, nudging the tap on with the edge of his bangle and getting it under. Once he manages to turn it off he brings his arm up and wipes the pain of the night away awkwardly. 

He looks back at when he thought his hands would be the end of him and has to be embarrassed. He has his hands and that's what matters. He’s learned having no hands at all isn't a one person job and it makes nerve damage look easy. 

When he lowers the towel to face his haggard reflection he finds himself looking at Tony too. He reaches over and hangs his towel over his shoulder for some reason.

It becomes clearer when he takes him by the elbow and sits him on the edge of the bath before getting the razor from the cupboard. Stephen opens his mouth to protest, to tell him that he doesn't have to do it, that he doesn't deserve help. Tony just presses his fingers to his lips.

Nothing but the buzz of the shaver fills the room and Stephen watches Tony work, focused. He couldn't care less what he looks like after this he’s just desperately trying not to burst out in tears. Maybe it’s the gentle way in which Tony holds his chin, or the dedication in his eyes, or the way he’s kneeling in front of him, or the domesticity of it. Maybe it's all of those things. Regardless Stephen feels overwhelmed with the need to spill all over the floor until there's nothing left. 

When Tony’s done, once he’s wiped down Stephens face and thrown all the hair away, Stephen knows he has to say something, before the intimate moments over and the cold looks come back. 

“Tony I’m sorry” His voice cracks. He doesn't care. 

Tony doesn't reply regardless, keeping his expression neutral while he cleans the razor off. 

“I didn't mean any of the things I said. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever known and anyone would be stupid not to appreciate you”

He squats to put the razor away. Still nothing. 

“Tony I don't want to be stupid anymore. I miss you” He pleads, catching Tony’s eyes as the man stands. He misses him so much; his witty jokes, weird remarks, his smiles and laughs. He misses it all so desperately. “You know if I could go back I wouldn't change this, because then I wouldn't have gotten to know you” He tries a smile, it feels wonky. “I know you doubt yourself sometimes but If you only listen to one thing I say please let it be that none of it was true” It’s been clear over the weeks that Tony worries about his downfalls, about being what the media says he is or mistakes he shouldn't still be carrying. It’s all in the way he talks about himself, any compliment being sarcastic and every joke deprecating. 

“Do you think we could be facial hair bros again? It would mean the world to me” He tries, smiling properly. It really would mean the world to him to see Tony’s excitement at the idea one more time. He just wants to be friends again. 

Tony kneels in front of him and his chest tightens in anticipation to hear the first words from him in days. He doesn't speak though, he smiles, sad but fond. When Stephen blinks a tear rolls down his face. It’s beautiful, it sings, and it hurts. 

Tony moves the chunk of hair flopping down in Stephens lashes back then wipes away the tears under his eyes delicately. He’s perfect, in every way, and Stephen won’t ever forgive himself for fucking it all up. 

He stands then and while he got more than he deserved he’s sad Tony didn't say anything. Until he stops at the doorway and looks back, still smiling. “Let's get out of here first okay? Everything else will work out later”

____

Stephen hangs on the words right up until the big day. They feed him and clothe him and give him strength. And even though he and Tony haven't spoken things are better, they stay closer, help each other, smile at times, share looks. He thinks Tony’s still healing and respects that, waiting for him to make the first move. 

And the first move comes. 

"Big night Doc. How you feeling?" Tony's approached him where he sits on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

Stephen grins just at hearing his voice. "Low on vitamin D" 

Tony sits, resting his ankle on his knee. "I can agree with that. Listen there aren't any audio devices in here so nobody should be on to us. I'll take care of everything just make sure you're with me at all times" 

He nods along. "I can do that"

Then Tony goes quiet for a moment, looking at his hands. "And… I know you don't like murder but it's likely some people are gonna die today. Needs must" he shrugs one shoulder. 

Stephens more confused than anything. "How are you going to kill anyone?"

"If it happens, I want you to know I don't like it either. It's them or us, and we want to avoid at all costs that they inform the control room or the boss. Then it's game over" Stephen ponders his words for a minute, and when he internalises just what they're going to do in a few hours he wraps his arms around Tony and hugs him close. 

"Um what are you doing?" His voice comes muffled and confused in his shoulder. Stephen just closes his eyes and hugs him tighter.

"If anything happens to either of us-"

Tony pushes away and holds Stephen by both shoulders, looking him sternly in the eye. "Nothing's going to happen. Nothing" 

"No listen to me, you can't promise that. Let me tell you that you mean a lot more to me than a friend. And you were right about Morgan, I don't really know him. If we make it out I want to see you again, regularly"

Tony grins, and it's so beautiful his throat closes. "Well of course, how else am I going to take you on a tropical holiday? Quivering ghost syndrome doesn't fix itself" that said he presses a kiss to Stephens definitely pale forehead and heads toward the bathroom. Flowers bloom over his skin. 

"Thank you Tony" he doesn't deserve it, Tony's forgiveness, his smile, but he's given them, and he won't make the same mistake again.

"Thank me when we're drinking cocktails on a beach somewhere. Now, where's your tie?" 

Deep into the night Stephen and Tony are very much not sleeping. They're both wearing all their clothes, ready to spring into action. Tony's outfit is questionable though, mainly because he both his and Stephens ties are hanging in his belt loops. He didn't ask why. 

As always Tony was right. He can hear noises, doors, steps. His heart picks up in anticipation, and anxiety. This is their moment, if they mess it up it's back to square one, or likely worse.

Stephen discreetly watches the cleaners silhouette get closer, listens to the trolley they wheel behind them, then peers to Tony. The plan is that as soon as Tony springs to action he must follow. 

He's surprisingly good as feigning sleep, so good he's starting to worry that he's actually asleep. Then the doorway opens up and he moves too fast for a sleeping man. 

As Stephen scrambles up he watches Tony kick the cleaner in the face, sending them falling sideways before vaulting over the trolley, grabbing it and swinging it around so hard it knocks one of the ninjas completely off their feet. 

Tony targets that man, apprehending his sword and knocking him clean out with the butt of it. Then he jumps over the trolley again and dodges an attack to stab the other guy straight through the chest. 

Stephens so shocked he can't move for a minute, stuck by the doorway while Tony pulls the katana out of the man's chest and drags the two bodies into the cell with the cleaner and figuring out how to close it.

"Earth to Stephen? Let's go" he hisses while cleaning the crimson off the sword with some blue roll from the trolley. 

Looking at Tony, with one katana in either hand and a smear of blood under his eye, he doesn't know who he's seeing. 

"You said you couldn't throw a punch" 

"I lied little bit. Come on" 

As they run down the straight corridor Stephen understands why Tony told him not to wear shoes. They wouldn't be this quiet with them on.

At the end there's a heavy double door and when Tony crouches beneath the windows in it Stephen does the same.

"Camera" Stephen wonders how he knows but when he turns around he's wearing his smart glasses and that explains it. "Judging on the angle, if we pass right under it it won't see us" at that he passes to the opposite grey wall and presses his back to it. Stephen follows. 

They pass through the door quietly and stay glued to the wall until they're out of range of the camera. There is a new problem though, there's a left path and a right one. And the right one has a ninja patrolling in it when they check around it's corner. Tony signals for Stephen not to move so he just watches Tony watch the guard as he makes a loop in the navy tie hanging off his waist to slip one of the katanas in it. 

He's getting alarmingly close and just when Stephen wishes he could pull Tony back he produces something from his pocket. It's the mouthwash lid. 

As soon as the man stops, just to stare at the wall in what's likely absolute boredom Tony tosses the lid behind him. The second it hits the floor and the ninja turns to look at it Tony springs out of hiding, grabs his face and slams his skull into the wall. He falls unconscious immediately. 

"What made you so violent?" Stephen has to ask, coming out of hiding and looking closely at the slight dent in the wall. 

"I didn't just bench Black Widow, we trained too" he explains, checking the walls for cameras before advancing. 

"Don't you think the lack of surveillance is odd?" Stephen whispers as they approach the next set of double doors. 

"No, can't you tell this place wasn't built to contain anyone? Clearly it's some kind of lab or research facility. That's why our room was so nice, it was made for overnighters most likely. Anyway all the cameras have been put up in a rush and the doors aren't very secure, this isn't a prison at all"

He quirks a brow."Oh" it does explain a lot. 

They peek through the glass and his shoulders fall at the sight. This time there are three ninjas, standing in a group and chatting in Japanese. Clearly Tony is some kind of ninja himself but three trained fighters is a problem. 

"What does a guy have to do to get a gun around here?" Tony groans quietly. Stephen looks at him outraged. He shrugs. 

A gun would be useful, he has to agree. 

He watches Tony, his eyes clearly analysing the situation. He has to start thinking like him, like a warrior fighting for their life. What would he do? 

Two of them are angled away, with two katanas Tony could stab them both in the back then deal with the last one alone. But that might give the last one time to set off a warning.

Out of nowhere Tony bursts through the doors, stabs both the men in the back like Stephen expected and before he even pulls the blades out he kicks the third guy straight in the throat. Smart, that way he wouldn't be able to speak for a moment. 

He then pulls one katana out and uses it to slice the third guys neck open. Stephen gags. 

Next to the men there's a single door and on peering in its some kind of break room, with a long wooden table in it and one bowl of grapes and another of apples upon it. Tony's all over it, strolling in and dangling grapes into his mouth like he hasn't just brutally murdered four people. 

When Tony holds up an apple in front of Stephen and he takes a bite of course he has something to say; "didn't scare you away?" 

"Hilarious" he deadpans once he's swallowed.

They definitely aren't laughing though when they hear a toilet flush and watch a ninja come out of a door in the far corner of the room. The shock the man displays at seeing them apparently is enough to give Tony time to throw the Apple he's holding and hit the guy square in the face. 

The disorientation allows him to dash forward and slice right across his nose. The ninja yells and swings at Tony who leaps back just in time. 

The Biohack keeps swinging though, one hand over his face. And in a second he recovers enough to actually run for Tony. Stephens heart jumps into his throat as he watches Tony miss another attack by a centimetre and run for the table. 

In seconds he jumps over the table, the ninja walks straight into it, he slides underneath the wooden thing, and between his legs and stands up just In time to cut through him with two blades at once. 

The ninja falls to his knees and Tony doesn't let him make a sound before smacking the Apple bowl over his head and breaking it in the process of knocking him out. Apples roll all over the floor.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stephen exhales. 

Tony slips the blades in his makeshift navy and gold holsters and picks up two apples. "What's going on is that we're going to get found out real soon. Let's move" 

They do move, although he feels like he's mindlessly following, too confused about what's going on. 

"The men talking were discussing understaffing" Tony says as they jog through an empty corridor. He doesn't ask how he understands Japanese. 

"Must be, so many have died coming after all of us" 

"It's great honestly. This can't get any better" Tony whispers when they stop at a corner, smiling as he bites into one of the apples he's holding. 

"It really can. Really" something tells him Tony doesn't quite realise they're escaping captivity with the threat of death hanging over them and a trail of bodies at their tails. 

Tony pulls out his katanas and god knows what he does but the blades retract into the silver handles. What he does next almost gives Stephen a heart attack.

"Oi!" He yells. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Stephen hisses, ready to kill Tony again in the afterlife they're sure to end up in. 

When a ninja runs into view he's sure it's over but Tony's on him immediately, hitting him in the head with both sword handles at once. It's enough to knock him out. 

"I should have done more sit ups, clearly they've given you superpowers" he says as he observes the limp form on the floor. 

Tony snorts. "Hardly"

They progress and the double door at the end of this corridor is different, it looks like heavy duty metal and there's a lit up control panel next to it. As well as two cameras pointing at it. 

"Well shit"

"I knew these apples would be useful" He produces the half eaten one and the intact one from his pockets and it's an all around weird experience to be a part of. 

"Huh?" 

"I'm going to throw them at the cameras, whoever is watching it has to be in that room. They're gonna come out to see what happened and that's our in"

Stephen looks at the door again. No windows this time. "Is that the control room?" 

"Must be"

"So there's probably a bunch of people in there?" 

"Maybe. Maybe not" they both know what Stephen's getting at, the final stretch is always the hardest. They might not be so lucky this time. 

If there's one thing he wants to do before they risk it all it's kiss Tony, so he does, because he'd regret it if he didn't. 

It's a mess, they stumble into the wall, Tony tastes like sweat, but it's pretty perfect in the end. "Don't fuck this up" 

Tony blinks up at him, flushed and pretty, then drops one apple and grabs his collar to pull him back in for one more charged kiss before putting space between them. "I haven't just gotten to know you to just lose you" 

The words resonate within Stephen as he watches Tony make two determined throws, each hitting perfectly on target. Apparently a notable aspect of his unexpected mercenary alter ego is a stupidly excellent aim. 

He stays behind him when they dash up to the door just in time for a curious Biohack to crack it open. Tony doesn't waste a second, kicking him right in the stomach and pushing past into a round room with a gated metal floor and a bunch of lit up tech upon a curved panel. Clearly the control room. 

There's four guys just manning the panel. 

"Get those off!" Tony yells before distracting the ninjas by simply attempting to attack all of them at once. 

As soon as the control panel is free Stephen runs to it, eyes urgently scanning for anything that looks like it could remove his shackles. Then he sees it, at the very left end, a bowl shaped cup with an orange line cutting through it. It looks exactly the same.

He throws his arm onto the panel and drops his wrist into the bowl, the fits perfect. Only it doesn't come off. 

"It's not working!" He calls over the sound of Japanese expletives. 

Tony appears out of a huddle, vaulting over a shoulder somehow. He's clearly exhausted and there's a cut from the end of his left brow to the corner of his eye that's enthusiastically bleeding down his face. Stephen has to get out of these and help before it's too late. 

"Jarvis send the fastest suit" He says and after a quick scan he flicks two switches and the orange in the bowl lights up. The bangle already in it splits apart and Stephen can finally move his fingers. 

When he goes to put his other wrist in Tony's already back to deflecting attacks but one of the ninjas gets past him and slams an orange button. The shock that goes through him is so violent he sees a flash of white crumples to the floor.

Painful shockwaves keep going through him but he can see Tony, Tony who's also on the floor, shaking and exposed. Two sets of black feet remain and he watches one pair approach him. 

He's not sure who screams louder when the ninja plunges his sword straight through his shoulder. 

Stephen feels tears on his skin and everything hurts so much. He can't move. But he has to, he's died many times at the hands of Dormammu, an electric current shouldn't stop him. 

Tony would be stronger than this. 

So while the ninjas talk, while one of them pushes something and the room starts flashing red, while sirens pound in his head he struggles to his knees. 

It feels like the hardest thing he's ever done but he manages to smash the orange button. 

The relief of the shock going away almost makes him let out a sob. 

Tony however gets straight up like there isn't a katana in his body and pulls it out of his shoulder to plunge it between the shoulder blades of the man who it belonged to. He uses the momentum from pulling it out to do a 180 swing and Stephen watches the other man's head hang off his neck as he falls to the floor. It’s kind of hot and very sickening.

"I've had fucking enough of this god damn shit" he fumes, stomping over to where Stephens frozen to the spot and jamming his wrist into the bowl to relieve it of its constraint. 

"You got stabbed in the shoulder. Can you even feel it?" He's really beginning to doubt that Tony's human. As blood soaks into his shirt he starts to push buttons and type things on the long keyboard in the centre of the panel with his good arm like everything's fine. 

"Of course I can feel it! Why do you think I'm so pissed? We don't have any time" he sings in a frustrated tone before turning a dial. 

There's a grating sound and natural light starts to spill into the room. Stephen looks up and watches the roof open like a sewer cover. It's so bright he has to cover his eyes. 

There's also someone up there, someone who's silhouette includes a big sword. Cursing under his breath Stephen rushes to remove his remaining bangle but trust his luck the same big sword he feared shoots between him and the panel and almost cuts all his fingers clean off. 

Zhang lands next to it in a way that very much reminds him of Morgan and pulls it out of the floor. Stephen stumbles back so fast he almost trips. 

"Jarvis!" Tony yells urgently, who knows why, he thought that was Morgans AI.

Zhang paces up to Stephen and all he can do is grab a lonely katana from the floor and hope it's enough against her jumbo weapon. 

She swings for him and he manages to block her but only for about two seconds. The orange sword slips and clatters to the floor and Stephen pictures his head splitting open before Tony slides in and blocks. 

It gives Stephen enough time to back away and he scrambles to think of a way to help Tony as the force of Zhang's uninjured body and heavy weapon pushes an injured Tony onto one knee as the blood from his shoulder runs down his forearm and off his hand. He isn't making a sound but the way his lips are pressed together and his forehead creases is enough to prove how much pain he’s holding in. 

Then a black and blue figure descends behind her and grabs her by the neck, flinging her into a wall. Despite the different colour the blue light in the centre of the chest and eye slits are recognisable anywhere.

Tony looks to Stephen with a smile, because now they have hope, but it drops very fast. Before he knows what's going on Tony shoves him out of the way and grabs a katana with his hand as it descends. 

This time Stephen doesn't hesitate, he kicks the ninja right in the ribs so Tony can get free. He takes care of kicking the man in the head to make sure he's out for the count. 

On looking at the hand that held the sword the two of them see a deep cut going across Tony's palm. Blood collects in it. He's bleeding everywhere and Stephens surprised he's still on his feet. 

He doesn't even have time to ask him how he's doing because the sound of Zhang dragging herself and sword from the ground is their next problem. 

Morgan mechanically marches up them and he's just about to say something when Tony puts a hand on his shoulder and draws his attention back.

"I promised I'd let you meet him once we got out of here. No masks"

Stephen frowns. They aren't out yet and there are more pressing matters to attend to. "I don't think now is the time" 

Tony smiles like Stephens said something funny. "Jarvis" 

The suit next to them begins to open from the centre outward and Stephens heart dials from a 1 to 100. He's not ready to know who's in the suit.

But it's empty. 

When Tony steps backwards into it and it starts to close around his body Stephens heart falls out of his chest completely. 

The whole time. How didn't he see it. 

"Okay Jarvis start Operation Protocol. I'm banged up" That stupidly deep voice. He can't believe it. "Stephen you're going to swallow a fly"

"You're Morgan" the words sound detached from him as his whole life for the past three months restructures around him. 

"Yup. Told you we were the same. Go take that thing off and be a wizard you dork" with that he flies toward Zhang and they start to exchange blows. 

It takes Stephen a minute to recall how to walk but when he does he heads straight for the bowl and puts his wrist in it. The freedom makes him feel so light he could fly, and he can now. He can do anything now. 

When he transforms into his robes he's ready to go, floating into the fight and claiming Zhang's sword with orange tendrils of magic. When he closes his fist the sword bends completely in half and with a flick of the wrist it's tossed across the room. 

"I told Tomoe we should have killed you" she growls at him, clawing at Tony's fingers around her neck. 

"No thanks" Tony says before blasting her in the stomach and sending her flying down a dark corridor. 

They're alone for a moment and Stephen figures he's allowed to offload. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

The helmet retracts into the neck of the suit and honestly he suits it. "Well, at first I didn't want to give up the ghost and then when we had the argument I was going to tell you but you said those things and I figured if you didn't like me for me so there was no point in telling you. Once you apologised though I just saved it to make sure you're focused on escaping not that I've been lying to you since we met" he grins. 

He can't really fault him for that. 

"I can't believe you made me kiss your stupid face plate" He grumbles anyway. 

Tony laughs and if he wasn't so gorgeous maybe he would actually be upset. "That was cute I don't know what you mean" 

"Completely obliterated my dignity" he mumbles weakly. 

Tony crosses his arms and quirks a brow. "Excuse me who saved your ass consistently since we escaped?"

"Excuse me who literally couldn't move their hands?" Maybe it's his frustration or just perfect timing but the clouds above start raining on them. 

Tony's helmet builds around his head but excludes the faceplate. "Jarvis send a message to everyone in my close friends list and Wong. Tell them Stephen and I are alive but don't disclose our location"

"Don't ignore me" he says for the sake of trying to gain some ground. 

"I really don't know how you didn't figure me out, we have the exact same arguments in and out of the suit" Tony says with an air of cockyness. He can't fault him after today, you're allowed to be confident when you almost decapitated a guy after being stabbed in the shoulder. 

"You launched me into the Hudson" he grumbles on remembering the incident.

Tomy laughs again and he much prefers it over the deep 'Morgan' laugh. "When are you gonna drop that?" 

"Peter laughed in my face when I said I'd never met you" 

It starts pissing it with rain and Stephen just accepts that his hair was already a disaster anyway. 

"I'm just shocked he didn't spill" as he speaks he gets close to Stephen and wraps an arm around his waist. He can't do more than levitate a few feet off the floor without the cloak, that's something Morgan knows, so Tony knows. 

They shoot up and out of the circular roof into what appears to be the top of a cliff in a forest. There's a small village like structure with a few traditional style Japanese houses, a well, and other things. It's all surrounded by bamboo and green trees. 

Across the way there's a big robot with red lights and grey planes, a small woman in a little red dress despite the weather and a man across from her in nothing but a soaked t shirt and underwear, yet seemingly ready to fight.

It takes a second for it to click that it's the Techno Golem vs Colonel Rhodes. With no pants. 

Tony flies down and lands them both next to his friend. "Rhodey what the hell are you doing here?" 

"Tony go! Leave!"

"What? Why?"

It's hard to see through the rain but Rhodey looks terrified and Stephens about to portal them the hell away when the woman thrusts her hand out and Tony's suit starts peeling off of him. It flies toward her section by section until Tony's back in a waistcoat and red soaked shirt.

"Jarvis?" He looks as alarmed as Stephen feels. 

"Sir I cannot regain control of he armour" Stephen hears faintly from the glasses hooked in in Tony's shirt. Only when he puts them on does he notice that there's a crack across one of the lenses.

The blue black suit enters the grey one and it grows. The red lights are joined by blue, the grey tones become paired with navy, black, and white highlights. The robot absorbed Tony's suit.

"I'm getting you two out of here now" He decides, digging in his pocket for the sling ring. 

"No wait I have a plan"

Rhodes squints at his friend. "Really? I've been here ten minutes and I don't have one" 

With his good arm Tony grabs his friends shoulder. "Haven't you heard? I'm Tony Stark"

Rhodes state turns blank, then he looks at Stephen. "I don't know how you handled this asshole for a whole month" 

Stephen shrugs. It wasn't hard. "What's the plan then Twix?" 

"Jarvis what's the clean slate protocol looking like? Finished?"

"Yes sir. It is a viable option but it must be completed manually from the lab" the English voice replies. 

Then the robot starts running to them with ground shaking steps and Stephen crosses his arms to cast a huge shield to protect them from the blows.

"Great. Stephen can you push the robot and Tomoe into the control room and close the lid?" Tony's shirt is turning pink from the blood and rain. 

"Yes I can" he groans out, the force of the Robots blows straining him. 

"Save it for a minute. First portal me to the lab in the Avengers compound please. Don't close it. Keep her distracted until I tell you to throw them in okay?"

Stephen opens a portal behind him with one hand. "Got it" he's happy to finally be useful. 

Tony presses a kiss to his cheek. "Be careful" then he's off to the lab, pulling Rhodes behind him. 

Stephen focuses on the task at hand, using enchantments to hop in the air around the robot and attack it from several angles. It mostly bats the around, always missing him. When he’s done about two loops around the clunky thing he flies close to the portal for an update. 

“Yea Steph we’re ready” 

“Awsome” he turns just in time to see a huge hand grab him in a crushing hold. The air starts to leave him quickly and when he’s thrown it feels light, like slipping between the raindrops.

Suddenly it's dark and only a second later he’s submerged in water. It must be the well. If he wasn't in and out of consciousness before he is now. The drowning doesn't even hurt, it feels like being wrapped in a silk blanket taking him further and further into sleep. 

His eyes close only for a moment before an intense jolt racks through him and he's coughing up water like he’s a fountain. There’s no water or darkness, there's the floor, the sky and Tony. Tony who’s bleeding and vulnerable in his soaked clothes. The fear for his life sobers Stephen quickly and he sits up. When he sees Tony’s holding his reactor and an empty hole in his chest he almost coughs up his heart as well. 

“Jesus put it back in” He takes it from Tony’s pale shaking fingers and lines up the cable to slide it back into the silver tube in his chest. The device must have been the thing that woke him up.

A sharp piece of metal flies between them and almost cuts Stephens arm off. They look through the rain at Tomoe, who’s holding a bleeding shoulder and walking toward them. Tony must have shot her to buy time. 

In a moment the reactor in Stephens hand shoots toward her and she apprehends it. Tony’s heart is in her hand. 

Tony’s hand on his shoulder distracts him, “You got this right?” he wheezes, managing to smile before his arm slips and he collapses. 

Full of rage he’s never felt before he creates one of the glass spears Kaecilius liked so much and throws it toward Tomoe without even holding back a little. She thinks she can stop it but if flies right past her outstretched hand and lodges her chest. She drops the reactor and Stephen watches it roll slowly to a stop. 

In a surge of magic that makes him dizzy he takes control of both the woman and her robot and sweeps his hands to fly them into the underground control room. A sweep the opposite way closes the roof. “Rhodey!” He yells at the top of his lungs while zooming toward the reactor. 

In seconds he’s back at Tony’s side, knees deep in rain water. He looks like he’s dead and Stephen prays to whoever's listening as he slots the reactor back in and slams his fist on it to make it click. 

Tony awakens in a burst, body flying up and eyes opening to their limit. The sound of him gasping for air almost makes Stephen cry from relief. 

Then the burst of a contained explosion makes them both jump out of their skin again. It’s over. 

“That was dramatic” Tony groans, plonking his forehead on Stephens soaked shoulder. 

They stay a while, long enough for the sky to clear and SHIELD to arrive in obnoxious helicopters. The second that happens Stephen whisks Tony to a medical room in the compound and thoroughly patches him up, disinfecting, cleaning and wrapping his countless wounds.

“If you risk your life for me one more time I’ll kill you” Stephen warns once he’s done, stepping back to asses his work; bandages around the shoulder and palm and care for the countless little cuts and bruises peppering his incredible body. 

“You’re too good for that” He replies, muffled by the black hoodie Stephens helping him put on. He’s going to need a sling so he doesn't damage his shoulder any further. 

“And you’re too good for me” he smiles fondly at the brunette while fixing the tufts of hair sticking out here and there. He’s so happy to finally be the one to help. 

Tony rolls his eyes. “We get it, you have a crush on me” 

“Much more than a crush” He clarifies, bumping his nose with Tony’s before tilting his chin to slot their mouths together. The kiss breathes new warmth into him. 

“So you’ll be planning the first date?”

“Undoubtedly”

\-------

As soon as Stephen deems Tony to be moderately alright to move around he magics them both Kyoto to get the pastries they spoke about and eat them sat under a sakura tree. Tony tells him that Peter cried for 12 minutes straight when they reunited like it’s funny and he happily disapproves, plucking the odd pink petal from his shoulder as they talk. 

He takes them to Okinawa island after and they get that vitamin D they so desperately needed laying on white sand with the sun beating down on them and a beautiful ocean ahead. He’d say it’s a good first date, he won't ever forget how blindingly stunning Tony is basked in sunlight. 

“I called a press meeting for tomorrow” He breaks the calm sound of a dormant ocean and soft wind weaving between trees, propping himself up on his good arm. 

Stephen squints at him, the sun's creating an appropriate glow around his silhouette. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I have something I want to say. I’m gonna make headlines” A very pleased smile creeps onto his face, it’s concerning.

“You're already in all the headlines” He points out, bringing a hand up to shade his eyes.

Tony takes his sunglasses off and slips them on Stephens face instead. “You’ll see”

 

______

“Isn't this all very familiar?” Tony starts, voice muffled by a mouthful of Burger King cheeseburger, “I’m eating BK, my hair looks great, my arms in a sling yet again and I’m about to turn a new leaf in life” 

The reporters hang on his every word and it’s very surreal. 

“Is he okay?” Peter leans over to whisper to him. 

“I don't think we’ll ever know Pete” Stephen replies. He, Peter and Pepper stand at the back of the conference room all immaculately dressed courtesy of the goof they’re currently spectating. When Stephen was forced into a red tie and gold cufflinks he was told he was ‘representing his man’ and however good that makes him feel Tony does seem extra crazy today, maybe he got too much sun. 

“The last time I was… captured I learned a lot about myself and the world. A wise man told me not to waste my life and I think about that every night. I’m glad I’m still alive today because this time, this tragedy brought me something beautiful I’ll hold on to for as long as I can” when he looks straight at Stephen he bites his lip to keep everything down, “I learned also that secrets only hurt and damage so today I bring you transparency. Back in 08 you first learned about my bodyguard who is now a prolific avenger and the only member who doesn't have a face. Today I’m going to show you his face, well, I’m showing you his face, because the truth is… I am Iron Man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is kinda janky but I had to arrange it like this for the epilogue to work better (Out soon!)
> 
> If you like my writing for some reason and have any questions about my process or just wanna chat find me on tumblr; @wifeofstark


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2023 and everything is just about sunny again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queue happy tears.

2023

 

"Nebulas a little close to the water, should we be concerned?" Tony says on peering outside at everyone on the beach. It's been two months since Bruce reversed the snap and the mess has dialed down a little so he decided to have a celebratory reunion at the Okinawa holiday house he bought just before they got married 7 years ago. It has a beautiful private beach as it's back garden. 

Tony wanders back to the couch Stephens lounging on and he can't quite believe his eyes. Tony's never looked more rich with his white button down, buttons low and sleeves rolled, cream trunks and gold sunglasses on. He's also never looked more beautiful, hair grey and blond, goatee peppered. 

"What?" He collapses next to him, hooking a leg over his knee and slipping his flesh hand into the collar of Stephens own short sleeve shirt, gold ring contrasting nicely with the navy fabric. His love for Tony punches him in the gut sometimes, this is one of those times.

"How did you get so stunning?" He whispers against Tony's lips, then kisses them, because he can, because he's back and they have 5 years to catch up on. 

"I didn't you just have a thing for old men" Tony smiles against his lips and Stephen pulls back, shaking his head.

"No I'm not attracted to Steve at all"

Tony laughs, still and always Stephens favourite sound. "Good to know" 

"Hey what do you say we take this party upstairs?" He caresses Tony's cheek, sliding past the scarring over the side of his face to place his shaking fingers in his pretty hair. 

Absolute peace crosses Tony's features as he takes Stephens wrist and brings his knuckles to his lips, kissing them one by one. "Or we take it outside? You need to start making friends"

"I know everyone" he gets it really, Tony and him have spent every possible second together since Thanos was defeated and he's barely seen anybody else, not even Wong. 

A brow goes up. "Really? What's Pep allergic to?" 

"Strawberries"

Tony's jaw drops. "How did you know that!?" 

"I listen" Tony doesn't mean to, but things can fly past him, a lot. It's maddening at times but since Osaka Stephen promised himself he'd never yell at Tony again. And over five years he hasn't. He wanted that face of betrayal after the first time to be wiped away forever. It didn't work completely, not after what Steve did, and for that he'll never completely forgive the man, even if Tony has. 

"Whatever, come on, Thors crocs are just waiting to be made fun of" Tony stands with a groan and extends his gold and red palm to him. However much Stephen loves his new Iron Man prosthetic he refuses to hold a false hand when he can hold a real one so he circles Tony and slips his hand into a warm rough palm. 

On the wooden porch they find Bucky, looking laid back with a loose bun and in a t shirt and shorts, watching the crystal ocean and holding a beer. 

"Heya Buck!" Tony grins. One of the first things he did after he installed his metal arm is call Bucky and ask him if they could make a handshake, surprisingly the man agreed and now Stephen has to watch them do an impressively well choreographed handshake mostly involving knocking their forearms together to make cool sounds. 

It's an unexpected pairing but Stephen and Bucky actually know each other quite well, entirely because he volunteered to help the guy with recovery after the Wakandans removed the programming from his brain. He portalled to the secluded country once a week to just help with psychological rehab and at first he did it out of fear for Tony's safety, knowing what happened to his parents, but when he realised just how haunted and different Barnes is to his past self it was a favour as a friend. He seems happy now. 

"Daddy!" Tony's interrupted from his chat with his fellow handicapped friend by his daughter latching to his leg. Well, their daughter. 

Back when Thanos attacked Pepper was already carrying their baby, the incredible woman. But because of that Stephen only met her two months ago, and she's 5. It hurts to know that Tony had to do it alone, to bring up a child that they committed to together. And it hurts that Morgan doesn't call him daddy too. Deeply.

They have a good relationship though, the girl likes him enough, often sitting next to him to talk or asking him to do magic and watching with those big eyes she got from her father, she's also gotten used to him living with them, in a beautiful place Tony bought by a lake. And while she doesn't call him dad she does call him Tinkerbell and Stephie, which in a way is more than enough. He hopes one day though that she can be his daughter and he can be her dad. 

Tony lets go of Stephens hand to squat down to Morgan's height and brush the wet sand out of her dark hair. "What's up love?" 

"Petey ate the last juice pop" she complains, pouting with her little lip. 

"Oh no! I'll have a word with him about it" 

"Yea tell him off" she puts on a game face that has Pepper written all over it. Other than having her genes she helped Tony a lot over the years Stephen couldn't, he owes her the world. 

"Consider it done. I think there's more inside, should we get some?" 

"I'll take her, if you don't mind" Bucky offers. Tony looks to Morgan instead of answering. 

"Can you pick me up with your shiny arm?" She pulls his vibranium ring finger. He puts the beer down and obliges with a smile, folding his arm so she can sit on his forearm and wrap her short arms around his neck. She looks over the moon as they disappear into the house. 

"I could have flown her over" Stephen grumbles. The thing is that Morgan loves everyone and they all love her, it's a challenge to have the spotlight. 

Tony snorts. "That sounds like child abuse" 

Stephen jabs him in the ribs.

Tony drags him out onto the beach and his flip flops sink into the warm sand as they approach Steve who’s also staring into the distance. Must be a Brooklyn thing. "Hey old fart! Enjoying the day?"

"Yea Tony. I've never been to Japan, it's beautiful" he smiles out to the ocean where Bruce is creating waves chasing a screaming Scott for some reason, probably food related. 

"Right? Stephen brought me here on our first date, impeccable taste" Tony kisses his cheek and he smiles at the memory. It's actually this very house where they had their honeymoon.

Steve smiles at them both, his face creasing in a way it never did when he was young and annoying. "You wouldn't settle for less"

"Don't you know it" Tony looks up at Stephen like he's the world and god does he love him. 

He was surprised really at how unchanged Tony is after so much time but a few weeks ago he was alone with Pepper and she said he wasn't the same at all, apparently the gleam in his eyes Stephens come to love was gone and all he'd smile for was Morgan. They're all happy he's back to his incredible self now that it's all over. Of course sometimes he struggles to sleep, or has bad dreams, just like Stephen, and sometimes he catches him staring at nothing like he’s drowning in air but they’re working on it, together.

"I might go inside now though, the sun today is something else" Steve murmurs. 

"Well back in your day the ozone layer was intact. Buck's inside with Morgzilla" 

Steve nods to them with a smile and makes his way to the house. It's so surreal how much he's changed. 

"You should really respect your Uncle more Tony" Stephen smirks.

He makes a disgusted face. "First of all Aunt Peggy wasn't genetically my Aunt and secondly, no" 

"Who is Peter murdering over there?" Stephen nods to where Peter is, in Spiderman themed trunks burying somebody in the sand. When they approach they learn it's Sam, who looks very pissed. 

Tony puts his hands on his hips and bites his lip not to laugh. "First Morgan's pop now this? You're a danger to society Pete" 

"Finally someone agrees with me" Sam groans.

Tony looks at Sam in mock outrage. "Hey are you saying my kid is a danger to society? Do you want me to kick you?"

Sam snorts. "Hey now pipe down grandad I'm Captain America"

"Captain America, defeated by Japanese sand and a teenager. Good headline" Tony looks up as if he’s reading it in the cloudless sky.

“No this stays between us”

Peter gets his phone out, takes a picture of Sam, and pockets it again. “And all of Instagram”

“That's my boy” Tony ruffles Peters hair with a proud grin on his face. Stephen loves him most when he shows his love for others, it lights him up like a beacon and he has the pleasure to see it every day with Morgan around. 

“Careful, next time you're struggling to keep up in the bedroom with your man I’ll be there, filming” Sam narrows his eyes menacingly at Tony and the three of them frown at the sound of that.

“I don't think that came out how you wanted it to” Stephen informs him. It takes a second, but he realises and dramatically looks away from them all. 

“Okay let's go” Tony drags him away by the elbow.

“He’s actually doing really good Sam!” he yells behind him, almost tripping over Groots sandcastle. The plant gives him a filthy look. 

“I love my supportive husband” Tony says sarcastically, rolling his eyes behind his shades. 

“Imagine how supportive I could be if we were upstairs” They stop walking when the water teases their toes. He winks at Tony. 

“Or the ocean?” the man suggests, looking down at the clear water in front of them. Inspiration teases his features. 

“No I’m too classy to get sand up my asscrack” Stephen quickly decides, slipping his hands into his navy trunks.

Tony quirks a brow. “But everything else is ok?” he and Stephen had done a lot of interesting things in the five years they had together, but he still feels a little attacked. 

“I don't know what you’re insinuating Mr Stark” He crosses his arms and purposely looks away for a moment, for effect. 

Tony straightens and sticks his nose pompously into the air. “It’s Dr Stark to you Strange”

At first he hopes that was a terrible impression of him instead of an accurate one, then he remembers why that sentence is familiar. “Did you just-”

“It may have been ten years ago but my feelings are still hurt”

“And letting me crush on a guy that was you wasn't mean?” He retaliates. Tony was mocking him all that time really, telling him ‘Morgan’ was as hot as he was him laughing right in his face.

“Not at all. I was very flattered” Tony stretches that lopsided smile of his and Stephen almost breaks at how hot it makes him look. 

“I’m going to divorce you” He says plainly, turning completely away from Tony and watching Nebula further along the shoreline waving a little crab around as if it’s a broken toy. Rhodey looks distressed trying to stop her and Carols almost on the floor laughing. 

“No you’re going in the ocean” Stephen yelps when Tony pretty much tackles and lifts him over his shoulder with no more than a groan. He struggles mostly out of fear of going head first under the water if Tony isn't careful and his skin burns even more than it already was at the notion that everyone on the beach is watching him walk Stephen into the water like he’s a flimsy towel. 

When Tony puts him down the waters at the height of his hips, his button up turning black as it absorbs the cool water upwards. “You're an asshole you know that?” He throws his arms around Tony's neck anyway, bringing them as close as they can be.

Tony in turn hooks his arms around Stephens waist. “I'm sorry who saved the universe?” he asks, lips right against Stephens. 

“I’m sorry who saved your life on Titan?” He retorts. With Tony, and the sun, and the breeze, and the water, he’s never felt better.

“Excuse me who turned into a frosted flake and left me for five years?” Tony leans back and cradles Stephens face, taking his shades off to look at him like he hasn't seen him in years, he understands it must be like that sometimes, five years is a long time. 

“And who’s never gonna leave you again?” Stephen mouths ‘me’ against Tony’s lips before taking them in a long kiss. 

Tony beams and Stephen feels blinded. “Oh I’m not letting you go anywhere ever again trust me”

“Sounds like a dream”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this and hope you loved it too x   
> I'm so exited for my next project, I've been planning it for weeks and ill start writing it as soon as I've done my last exam! See ya soon dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no smashing for you Stephen hehe
> 
> What did you think? Comment.   
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
